In the End
by X-teenwolf.tvd-X
Summary: It's 1864 and Elena and her twin Katherine are close family friends of the Salvatore's. Their parents have had their love life planned out since childhood. Katherine is to marry Damon, Elena is to marry Stefan. But what happens when Elena isn't happy with Stefan, what happens when she wants the other Salvatore, the one that belongs to her sister? Delena FTW
1. Chapter 1

**Mystic Falls-1864**

Elena winced as the brush tore through her hair roughly. Katherine, her sister was frowning in concentration. She was already dressed and ready. She had gotten ready first, just because well, Katherine always went first.

She was born first, picked first, given gifts first, dated first, got her period first, started walking first well, you get the idea. Katherine was first. She loved the idea of first in best dressed. She always used it as her logic to explain why she was better looking than Elena.

Which didn't really make sense, seeing as they were identical twins.

"Elena, keep you head straight" Katherine whined "How am i to brush your hair when your looking down at that book?"

Elena shrugged, ignoring her sisters complaints.

"Did i or did i not just say stay still? Goodness Elena, it's almost like you aren't looking forward to this dinner" Katherine said. Elena resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"We go to these dinners every Saturday Katherine, it's not very exciting after talking about the same things, with the same people at the same time, in the same place, every Saturday for ten years" Elena pointed out. Katherine let out a dramatic sigh.

"You're quiet right sister. I do tire of these dinners sometimes. But i'll tell you what i don't tire of, what happens after dinner." Katherine gave Elena a mischievous grin and Elena laughed.

Her sister really was cheeky sometimes. "Well it's nice to know you got the interesting brother. Stefan doesn't seem interested in me at all" Elena complained. Katherine frowned.

"I heard he has a thing for that Alexia Branson girl" Katherine gossiped. Elena sighed, it figured that she'd get the brother who wasn't even looking to be with her.

Some part of Elena was relieved. She didn't feel anything romantic towards Stefan. He was more like a brother or a cousin to her. She had known him since she was about seven years old.

After dinners, while Katherine was off with the other Salvatore, Damon, Elena and Stefan would go and spend time in the library. They would talk for a while but then just go off and read on separate sides of the room.

Katherine finished brushing Elena's hair and twisted it into a low loose bun at the nape of her neck, letting a few tendrils of hair frame her face. Elena smiled at her reflection as she looked up from her book. Katherine was smiling as well. She always took special care with making sure her and Elena looked different.

Katherine always wore her chocolate curls down, while Elena's dead straight bangs were always in a loose bun. Katherine was wearing a deep purple dress and Elena was wearing blue.

"Beautiful" Katherine said, as much to herself as to Elena. Elena smiled. She always loved having Katherine do her hair and make up, she did it so well. For someone who insisted on being the better looking twin, Katherine did try to make Elena look just as stunning as her.

"Thank you" Elena said, dog-earing her book. Elena stood up and looped arms with Katherine. They both stepped from the room and started descending the stairs. Their mother was waiting down stairs, her straight hair worn down, over the shoulders of her crimson red dress.

"You two look beautiful" she beamed. Elena smiled happily and Katherine just nodded.

"So do you mother" Elena said, hugging her mother tightly.

"Should we go to the carriage then?" Katherine said. Their mothers smile broadened then.

"Actually, we're breaking tradition tonight, dinner will be held here. The food is all prepared and all we have to do is await the Salvatore's arrival.

"Ooh, sounds fun" Katherine said, clapping her hands excitedly. Elena smiled and nodded. It wasn't much of a change, but then again, in a small town like Mystic Falls, there wasn't much room for change.

"Sounds great mother, when will they arrive?" Elena asked.

"They're already here. Well, except for Stefan, who has fallen ill" Elena and Katherine's mother filled in.

"Oh how dreadful, i do hope Stefan feels better soon" Katherine said.

"Hmm" was all Elena said. Tonight was going to different from usual, thank god.

"Katherine, why don't you go find Damon, i'm sure he's talking with your father and Giuseppe"their mother said, "Elena, why don't you read or something while we wait for dinner, okay?"

Elena nodded and walked off towards the library. Katherine followed and flopped down next to Elena in one of the squishy couches in the library.

"Sick, huh?" Katherine said. Elena smiled and rolled her eyes.

"He might be"Elena said, selecting a book from the stack on the coffee table.

"Yes, Elena, he might be sick. Just as he wants to start skipping these traditional dinners to spend time with Miss Branson" Katherine said, and then added in a mutter "When pigs fly."

"Well, he and Damon are fairly close, why don't you ask?" Elena said. She wasn't very close with the eldest Salvatore. They had barely said four words to each other over their ten years of knowing each other.

Katherine let out a short laugh. "Dearest sister, i think you are over exaggerating to what extents Damon and I take our relationship, it's strictly physical."

"Katherine!" Elena exclaimed. Katherine rolled her eyes and brushed off Elena's shock.

"Don't worry, we haven't had sex Elena, i'm not stupid. But there are other ways to please a man and to have a man please you" Katherine said.

Elena blushed. She had barely kissed a boy. She had kissed Stefan when she was fifteen, but it was soon after that when they decided to officially just be friends.

"Why don't you ask him?" Katherine asked. Elena shook her head.

"I'm not the one who cares if he's spending time with Alexia Branson" Elena argued.

"Fine, fine. I guess you'll just be left not knowing. I always thought you hated not knowing things Elena?" Katherine said, a wicked smile on her lips, before she excited the room.

_Dam her _Elena thought. Elena did want to know if Stefan was avoiding her. She thought he would have told her about this sort of thing. Elena sighed, Katherine always knew what to stay to spike Elena curiosity.

_And i hate it _Elena thought bitterly as she walked out of the room, following after her sister.

* * *

**Hey all! This is my new story. I hope you enjoy :D Please like and review so i know if people want me t continue.**

**I was wondering if i should incorporate Madeline into this fic, what do you guys think.**

**If you dont know who Madeline is, read my other story, Tainted Love.**

**Please like, follow and review.**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena swept into the living room calmly, eyes scanning for Damon. He was with Katherine, of course. Katherine was subtly leaning against him, a smile spread across her lips. That smile broadened as Elena walked towards her and Damon. Elena ever so slightly clenched her hands into fists. She hated her sister being right.

But she did want to know why Stefan had skipped on dinner to be with Alexia, and didn't tell her. They were close, even if it wasn't in the way their parents planned. Elena bit her lip nervously before forcing a smile as she walked up to Katherine and Damon.

"Good evening Elena, and might i say you look stunning" Damon said. Elena blinked slowly, brushing off his flirtatious greeting. He flirted with anyone and everyone, Elena didn't take it personally.

Katherine didn't seem to mind, which was another big pointer that it was just for show.  
"I have my sister to thank for this lovely appearance, she really does have talent making plain things beautiful" Elena answered. She could only hope Damon appreciated Katherine.

Elena knew Katherine said it was purely physical, but Elena did hope her sister would fall truly in love with someone. Katherine frowned.  
"I'd hardly call you plain Elena" she said. Elena smiled.

Damon just shrugged. "I always knew you Pierce girls were talented" he said, giving Katherine a mischievous grin. Katherine returned it and Elena felt like she was about to see something she didn't want to.

_Time to change the subject _Elena thought. "So, Damon, I hear Stefan is unwell. What does he have?" Elena said quickly. Damon smirked and eyed Elena with an expression she couldn't really name.

"Oh yes, i guess you could say our dearest Stefan is sick. But not with your common cold" Damon said. Elena raised an eyebrow, telling him to continue.

"Oh really, then why could he be possibly missing tonight?" Katherine said, smirking at Elena, but talking to Damon.

"Let's just keep this between us, but i'm afraid my dearest brother, for once, is disobeying my father. Sick with love you could say" Damon informed, a sly smiled on his lips. Damon have Elena that strange look and added "And i'm afraid Elena, it's not you he is falling for."

Elena assumed his words were supposed to hurt, but they didn't Elena just nodded. That seemed to put Damon off because he frowned at her.

"You don't mind?" Damon asked. Katherine patted Damon on the shoulder and smiled victoriously at Elena, she'd been right.  
"I'm afraid my little sister isn't all that into Stefan either" Katherine said.

Elena just shrugged. Damon's eyes finally slid over to Katherine and he whispered something in her ear. Katherine giggled and through a hand over her mouth. Elena felt sick watching them so she dismissed herself and left the room.

Seeking solitude in the library once again Elena quickly forgot about Stefan. She was completely engrossed in her book. It sometimes bothered her how little she cared about Stefan's feelings for her.

She knew him almost too well. Elena believed there should be some mystery in a relationship. She wanted to fall in love with someone who she knew enough about to feel safe, but also someone who kept her guessing, always on her toes.

She wanted adventure. Elena barley noticed as Katherine entered.  
"I'm sorry Damon tried to use Stefan ditching you to hurt your feelings" Katherine said. Elena jumped, surprised at her presence. Katherine laughed.

"Did you honestly not notice me?" She said, still laughing. Elena bookmarked her page and turned to her sister.  
"It's a very captivating book" Elena stated but she was smiling.

"Must be" Katherine muttered. Elena shrugged.

"How are things with Damon?" Elena asked, faking interest. She honestly couldn't care less. It was starting to dawn on her how small and boring her life was in this little town.

_I've got to get out _Elena thought suddenly. Katherine shrugged.  
"The usual" she said. Elena nodded. But Katherine wasn't finished. She licked her lips nervously then leaned into Elena.

"The usual, the same, nothing different. I want something different Lena" Katherine said. Elena nodded in understanding. She took the words right out of her mouth.

"Damon is, ridiculously attractive and his smile is panty dropping. But, i've been with him so long, and you get used to beauty" Katherine said. Elena frowned, she wasn't entirely sure where this was going.

"But, when it's real Lena, you never get used to it. That's what it says in your books doesn't it? I adore Damon, and he is so much fun, but i'm used to him. I don't want someone i'm used to, i was excitement." Katherine said.

Elena understood. That was exactly what she wanted. Her and Katherine had a lot more in common than their looks. A thought suddenly popped into Elena's head. Elena tried to dismiss it but she couldn't.

"Why don't we go find some excitement?"Elena offered. Katherine smirked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's run away" Elena said calmly. Katherine's eyes widened with shock.

"What?"  
"Let's run away" Elena said, more confidently this time.

"Elena..." Katherine started but Elena interrupted.

"Before you say no, just listen" Elena insisted. Katherine looked like she wanted to continue but after a moment, she let out a sigh and nodded for Elena to continue.

"We leave tonight, pack only two bags. We can take all our money and then any around the house. I know the combination to Daddy's safe so we'll definitely have enough. We can take the carriage, i'll drive, go somewhere, anywhere! We can can change our names, travel. We can do what ever we want Katherine!"

Elena was suddenly excited, she didn't realise how long she'd been planning on doing this. Her hands wound together nervously. Katherine's face was worried, nervous. Elena stomach sank.

"Katherine..."

Katherine's face suddenly settled into an excited smile.

"Let's do it" she said breathlessly. Elena grinned and clapped her hands.

"Seriously?" she said.

"Yes" Katherine said. She seemed almost as set on it as Elena.

"If you don't want to, i'd underst-" Elena started but Katherine cut her off, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh. Don't over think it, let's just go. We can have our own adventure, like the people in your stories" she said.

Elena nodded excitedly. Her heart was beating a million miles per hour and she was nervously. Surely this was a mistake. But it didnt feel like one. And for some reason,t hat was enough for Elena.

She wanted this, needed this. And Katherine would be at her side the whole time. Katherine pulled her hand away.

"I'll pack the clothes, shoes, blankets, jewellery and such in my two bags. Okay? And you can pack the food, some bottled water, any essential medicines, money, some writing tools, so we can write to mother and father to let them know we're okay" Katherine instructed. Elena nodded.

"Why do i have to pack the food?" she complained. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Because, you have less people watching you and you're far more capable at sneaking than i am. Also, i need you to get the money seeing as you're the one who knows Daddy's safe number" Katherine explained. It made sense so Elena nodded.

"Okay" she said.

Katherine beamed and hugged Elena tightly.

"You're so brilliant Lena, i need you to know that. I would never have been able to do this on my own" Katherine whispered. Elena hugged her back.

"Don't worry, just act like nothings going on. I'll get the food while the adults are having drinks in the lounge. You can distract Damon. Then once the Salvatore's are gone, and Mother and Father are asleep, i'll get the money while you pack some of the other stuff" Elena said.

Katherine was bouncing in her seat.

"Okay?" Elena said.

"Okay" Katherine said.

They hugged once more but quickly pulled away when they heard footsteps.

"Damon" Katherine whispered. Elena nodded and quickly picked up her book. Damon walked into the library just as Elena started reading. Well, Elena could hardy call it reading. She was looking at the words on the page but not seeing them. She was thinking about what was soon to happen.

_How did this happen _Elena thought. But she didn't care. Things were moving fast, and she loved the excitement. She was thriving on it. She couldn't stop smiling. Her ears were buzzing an she couldn't even hear what Katherine and Damon were talking about.

Elena realised something, which only improved her good mood. If she left, Stefan could be with Alexia. No issues about their arranged marriage. He could have the life he wanted.

Elena beamed.

"Elena."

The sound of her name snapped Elena from her thoughts, dragging her back to here and now. It was Damon. Elena looked around the room. Where was Katherine?

"Um, sorry" Elena mumbled. Damon smirked.

"Must be a pretty good book" Damon commented.

Elena shrugged. Damon frowned.

"It looked like you were enjoying it."

"Oh, i was, it's very captivating" Elena said. Damon nodded.

"Like yourself" he said, giving Elena a flirtatious smile. Elena blushed. What was she supposed to say to something like that. Thank you? Apparently she didn't have to say anything because Damon had already started talking again.

"You know Elena, it would be nearly impossible to tell you and Katherine apart if you dressed the same. You would be identical, mirror images" Damon commented pointlessly. Elena rolled her eyes, like she hadn't heard that before.

"Well you see, Mr Salvatore, that's generally the thing with identical twins. You look identical" Elena said smartly.

Damon ignored her comment. "Except, of course, there is one major physical difference between you two" he said.

"And what's that?" Elena asked, although she couldn't really give a damn. Damon was just another boy from Mystic Falls.

Everyone noticed the Pierce twins, they were both stunningly beautiful and they were identical in appearance. People always tried to say things they thought were meaningful in an attempt to win one of them over, like 'You may look like your sister, but your personalities are almost opposite.'

That's where they were wrong. Katherine and Elena weren't that different from each other in personality. Sure, Elena was more secluded and modest compared to Katherine, but both the twins loved to have fun, and though Katherine hated to admit it, she loved to read almost as much as Elena.

"Your smile" Damon said. Elena raised an eyebrow, that was a new one.

"Really?"

Damon nodded. "You have dimples and Katherine does not" he said. Elena frowned. She didn't understand why Damon was suddenly talking to her about these kind of things.

"How observant of you Mr Salvatore" Elena said dryly.

"Damon."

"What? Elena asked.

"Call me Damon" Damon insisted. Elena peered at him then shrugged.

"If you insist Mr Salvatore" she said, a smirk on her lips.

Damon gave an exasperated sigh.

"Where is Katherine?" Elena asked. She was bored of Damon already. He was just like the rest of this town. She couldn't wait to get out of here.

"She went to see if dinner is ready" Damon said. Elena fidgeted uncomfortably. Suddenly the dinner bell rang and Elena let out a sigh of relief.

She leapt up and swept out of the room, not even thinking to wait for Damon. _He isn't mine, and never will be _Elena thought, comforting herself with the thought.

She didn't think she cold ever love a man like Damon Salvatore. He was a shallow flirt who would eventually inherit all of his fathers money and grow old, still living in this town. At least Stefan was breaking the pattern of arranged marriage by going after Alexia Branson.

Little did Elena know, Damon Salvatore was exactly what she would want. And she would want him sooner than she would have ever expected.

* * *

**Hey there!**

**I know it's been ages, i've had school. But i hope you enjoyed. I'm trying to write Elena a bit differently, same with Damon. Usually it's love at first sight, but right now, that isn't necessarily the case. **

**Also, i don't want people to be hating on Katherine, at least not yet ;)**

**Anyway, i'm working on the chapter right now so you won't have to wait long for Elena and Katherine's adventure!**

**Please leave comments on anything you do and don't like and i'll see if i can improve anything :) **

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine and Elena exchanged excited looks through out the entirety of dinner. Elena had felt a moment of guilt about how worried their parents would be, but she condoled herself by saying she would write telling them they were safe.

Nothing could ruin Elena's good mood, even the strange look Damon kept giving her. It was like he was considering her, studying her. It was creepy to say the least.

Elena decided the best course of action was to ignore him. However dinner seemed to drag on painfully and Elena found her eyes wondering over to the big grand father clock every five seconds.

"So Elena, do have any plans for the following week?" Giuseppe asked. Elena froze and looked over to Giuseppe. _Don't act so suspicious _Elena thought, scolding herself. It was an honest question. No one suspects a thing, how could they? Her and Katherine running away will seem so ridiculous, Elena doubted her parents would even consider it.

"Well there is Caroline Forbes' party on Wednesday, but aside from that i can't think of anything" Elena lied.

"Well sounds like you'll have plenty of time to relax, i know you and Katherine have been busy with founders parties lately" Giuseppe said.

_If only you knew _Elena thought. Katherine piped up then, giving Giuseppe on if her most charming smiles.

"I must admit, i am feeling quiet weary" Katherine said.

Elena's mother gave Katherine a sympathetic look and Giuseppe nodded.

"Well, you'll need to rest easy then because i have plans to take your family and my own on a lovely ride through this lovely park area i'm developing" Giuseppe announced.

Elena and Katherine's parents grinned along with Giuseppe. Damon rolled his eyes and the two girls masked their looks of guilt with a face of surprise.

"That sounds fantastic" Elena said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Katherine nodded in agreement and Damon gave her a sideways grin.

* * *

Dinner continued into dessert uneventfully and soon enough Katherine and Elena had been dismissed to the bed chambers. Damon had said he would wait in the library until his father wished to depart but Elena knew where he'd actually be. Katherine's room, doing things Elena couldn't even imagine.

Elena closed her bedroom door behind her and let out a giddy sigh, this was happening, it was really happening. She was going to get out of this place, Katherine by her side.

Elena checked the clock in her bedroom, 9 o'clock. She had half an hour to get dressed and gather anything she wanted from her bedroom.  
There wasn't much she wanted really, just a few books, some pictures of her mother and father and any dresses she wanted she laid out on her bed for Katherine to grab later.

Elena quickly changed into the clothes she wanted to where when they left. A deep navy blue dress, lined with black silk and embroidered with black lace, her corset worn looser than usual, but still almost unbearable, some slim fit black gloves, small brown lace up boots, hidden under the length of her gown and, even though it didn't match, Elena wore her favourite velvet cloak.

She left her hair in the low bun Katherine had done and, after taking a deep breath, slipped from the room.

It was almost silent. At 10 o'clock not many maids were around and the parents were in the lounge, which was on the other side of the house. Their laughter was barely heard. Elena could, if she strained her ears, hear Katherine and Damon giggling and moving around in Katherine's room, the room next to Elena's.

Elena grimaced and quietly snuck down the stairs, making her way towards the kitchen. The door was still unlocked, thankfully. However their was still one maid inside wiping down the last of the benches. Elena watched her through the crack in the door, waiting patiently as she left through the maids door out the back

Elena waited a couple of minutes, making sure she wasn't coming back, then crept in. She immediately went for one of the huge hessian potato sacks and started filling them up with food she knew wouldn't need to be refrigerated.

The Pierce's had lot's of canned food, in case there was ever some sort of natural disaster that prevented them from leaving the house. Elena's parents had been paranoid ever since the huge flood in 1858, six years ago.

Elena filled up three potato sacks with food and one with canisters of water and any medicines she thought they might need from the medical cupboard.

She quickly and quietly snuck back upstairs dropping of bags in her room. They were incredibly heavy and Elena was out of breath once she got to the top, having to stop to catch her breath after hiding the bags in her room.

She barely managed to stuff all the sacks of things into her larger travel trunk. However, after a lot of un-lady like cursing and sitting on the lid, she finally managed to lock the trunk.

Elena wiped her face with a handkerchief and glanced at her clock. It was 10:45, she didn't have much time.

Giuseppe Salvatore was a punctual man, and usually left, or had his guests leave at 11 o'clock on the dot. Elena didn't have much time to sneak into her fathers study, open his safe, and take some or most of the money, sneak back to her room and pack all the money she had with her.

Elena let out a nervous breath then set off again, making sure she closed her door silently. As far as Elena could tell, Damon was either still with Katherine or he had finally left to go wait in the library.

Elena walked down the hallway, spare potato sack in hand, and walked towards her fathers office. As Elena walked up to his door her heart beat almost went out of control. She was about to steal from one of the people who loved her most, her loving caring father.

She was about to take his hard earned money and leave him heart broken and worried.

Elena shook her head. She had to get out. They would worry, but she would send them a letter, telling them her and Katherine were okay. Elena shuddered and gripped the cool metal handle, quietly swinging the door to the study open.

Inside was an large room, adorned with oak bookshelves lined with encyclopaedias and other books. The only other furniture in the room was a huge heavy set oak desk in the middle of the room, a large leather desk chair and two wooden table chairs.

Elena left the door slightly ajar behind her and rushed over to the desk. The safe was behind a cupboard door in built in the desk. Elena found the key to the door under her fathers name plate on his desk.

The key was cool and heavy in her hands, as she turned it in the lock. The door swung open and Elena set to work doing the safes combination. After about a minute of twisting and turning the gear there was a definite clicking noise.

Elena sighed with relief. She quickly opened the door and looked inside. One side of the safe was lined with vanilla folders and the other, literally stacked with rolls of hard cash.

Elena's breath caught at the sight of it. But before she could convincer herself other wise, she opened the potato bag and swept all of the cash into it.

That's about the same time she heard loud laughter and the sound of the lounge room door opening. Giuseppe was getting ready to leave. Elena leapt up, closing the safe and the cupboard.

She heaved the sack up and over her shoulder and rushed from the room. She practically ran into her room. It was because of this she went flying into someone.

Elena smothered a scream and silently thanked god she'd tied a knot in the top of the bag. She didn't know how she would explain herself if dozens of hundred dollar bills started spilling out of the bag.

Elena looked up and saw Damon Salvatore looking down at her, an alarmed expression on his face. Elena swallowed, this wasn't good.

"I'm deeply sorry Miss Elena, please let me help you up" Damon said. He hadn't seemed to really notice the bag yet. He offered Elena his hand and she took it.

"I apologise Mr Salvatore, i didn't see you there and i was in a hurry to-" Elena started but Damon cut her off.

"A hurry to sneak back into you room, with a mysterious potato sack if i'm correct. I can only assume those aren't vegetables in there Elena" Damon said.

Elena blushed furiously. How could've she been so stupid? She should have been more careful.

"I believe it is firstly, none of your business what is in here and the second, you are about to be caught by your father for not being patiently waiting in the library. So until next time Damon, goodbye" Elena quipped. She personally didn't care if she was rude to Damon, doubted there would even be an next time.

Damon frowned and muttered "Until next time Elena" before, to Elena's relief, took his leave. Elena didn't move until she heard him close the library door behind him.

Elena rushed into her room and closed the door behind her. That was a close one.

Elena doubted Damon would say anything to their parents for multiple reasons, one, he didn't seem like that kind of person, two, he would have to explain why he was up by Elena's bedroom in the first place and three, she doubted he wanted to loose his visiting Katherine privileges.

Elena leant against her door until her heart rate returned to a decent pace. She stuffed her bag of money into her other trunk and flopped down exhausted onto her bed.

She noticed her dresses were missing. Katherine must have came and got them while Elena was talking to Damon. The twins had a door connecting their rooms.

Elena looked in her cupboard and noticed a couple of other things were missing. Katherine had grabbed almost all of her clothes and shoes.

Elena filled up the last of the space in the trunk with any jewellery she might want or be willing to sell, a bag of things Katherine had left in her room and a parasol.

She quickly locked it and knocked on the door separating her and Katherine's room.

The door swung open and Katherine's face appeared from the dark. She was beaming. Elena smiled back.

"Oh my goodness, i was so worried, i couldn't even hear you and for while their i thought you had fallen asleep!" Katherine exclaimed, hugging Elena tightly.

"Like i could fall asleep! I'm too excited" Elena said, a huge smile spreading across her lips. Katherine was wearing a dark crimson dress and a silky black cloak.

"Have you finished packing all your things?" Katherine asked nervously. Elena nodded.

"You?"

"Yes. Can you believe it, i got everything to fit into two trunks and one travel bag" Katherine said happily.

Elena laughed and threw a hand over her mouth to silence herself. Her sister really was ridiculous.

"I'm surprised sister" she said. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Pleasantly i hope" she said.

"Of course" Elena said.

"So, how do we get our things down to the carriage?" Katherine asked.

"Well, i've already paid off the stable boy, Thomas. He will be here at 1 o'clock and will load up our things. He gave me a couple of pointers with steering the carriage but i'm only driving it to the next town, from their i've hired someone to drive it for us" Elena filled in, her voice squeaking with excitement.

Katherine gaped. "Goodness, you've seriously been busy sister" she said. Elena nodded.

"It's 11 0'clock now, so Giuseppe and Damon have left. Mother and Father will probably stay up and talk for an hour, then they will go to bed and will be sound asleep by 1 o'clock" Elena said.

"When did you get so devious, smart and sneaky sister?" Katherine said, a proud smile on her face.

"I learnt from the best" Elena said. They hugged again and Elena was bouncing on her toes with excitement.

"Okay, well, we have enough time to get some rest. We can have an hour each if one of is on watch at a time. I'll sleep first so that you're well rested when it's your turn" Katherine said.

Elena nodded thankfully.

"Who's room is the stable boy picking up our things from?" Katherine asked.

"Mine" Elena said.

"Excellent" Katherine said.

"I can't believe this is happening" Elena said. Katherine nodded in agreement.

"Me neither, but we better start believing it sister, because it is, and it's going to be an adventure."

* * *

**Hey there!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, you get two because i know i take for ages to update sometimes :D**

**I but i am trying to do it more frequently. I hope you guys are liking it, i'm trying to make this idea as original as possible. Anyway, as usual, i'd seriously love to hear your comments on what you do and dont enjoy. **

**Hopefully you enjoy anything. If there is anything specific you want to happen, maybe i can incorporate it with the big outcome.**

**CHEERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

Elena was shaken awake. It only took her a second to realise what was going on.

"The stable boy is here" Katherine said excitedly. Elena sat up abruptly and stumbled out of bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Thomas, the stable boy, already was picking up one of the trunks.

Elena was surprised that she could barely hear him as he walked down stairs. He was back about two minutes later and was already getting to work carrying the next trunk.

Elena and Katherine picked up one side each of one of the remaining two trunks. They started carrying it down stairs and as they crossed paths with Thomas, they ignored his protests to help.

Elena felt like she could carry the trunk all day. She was buzzing with adrenalin, and Katherine appeared to be as well. Although Elena's arms did ache after her and Katherine dropped off the trunk by the carriage. Thomas loaded up the last trunk and any extra bags Katherine had packed.

Katherine blushed guiltily when Elena saw them, Elena didn't mind, her sister couldn't help who she was. Thomas helped Katherine into the carriage and helped Elena set herself up in the drivers seat.

They were ready to go ten minutes later and waved Thomas off as they drove the carriage in the direction of the next town.

Elena had decided, while she was on watch while Katherine slept, that she couldn't risk being seen as a women riding a carriage. It would attract to much attention.

So instead she grabbed some of her fathers grey trousers from the laundry, a black silk button up shirt worn with her boots and cloak. Katherine pulled her hair back into a cap while Thomas loaded up the carriage.

Now they were speeding through the night and Elena couldn't care less that she was dressed like a man. Katherine had joked that she was the prettiest man she had ever seen.

"So that's what our brother would've looked like" Katherine had said, eyeing Elena up and down.

Elena kept up a fast trot as they moved through town. She didn't want to attract any attention. Katherine had offered to take the reins at some point, but Elena had told her she wanted to. And she did, but Katherine was also terrible with horses and would probably end up crashing them into a tree.

The wind whipped at Elena's face, drying up her eyes. But she couldn't close them. She wanted to take this all in. See Mystic Falls hopefully, for the last time.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the next town, it was around 7:30. Katherine had woke up and sat with Elena at the front to watch the sunrise, but as they neared the town, she returned to the carriage.

Elena pulled up at a small country house, on the outskirts of a town. A man was waiting out the front. He was younger than Elena had expected, around Damon's age actually.

And, Elena had to admit, was very attractive. Katherine's interest was immediately spiked. Elena helped her out of the carriage so that they could greet him together.

Katherine leaned over to Elena and whispered "Shot gun."

Elena had smirked and agreed.

"Hello, you must be the run away twins" the boy said. He was tall with a tanned complexion. His hair was brown and shaggy and he had a crooked dimpled smile. His thick biceps were clearly visible through his fitted white shirt. Elena blushed and Katherine smiled flirtatiously.

"That would be us" Elena said. Katherine turned to Elena and gasped.

"Elena, you forgot to take off that dreadful cap! You don't have to dress like that any more" Katherine gushed, pulling off Elena's cap. Elena smiled as her hair swished around her face.

"I'm Elijah" the boy said, dropping to a knee. Katherine smiled and turned to him, offering her hand.

"Please Elijah, call me Katherine. And there will be no need to go on your knees, we are all of equal status on this trip" Katherine insisted. Elijah smiled and stood up.

"As you wish, Katherine" he said and turned to Elena.

"You must be Elena" he said. Elena nodded.

"You sent me that letter a couple of months ago, a little delayed in your need for my services?" Elijah said. Elena's eyes widened and Katherine shot her a look.

"I was going to have this, trip, sooner" Elena said, turning to Katherine "But i couldn't leave without my beloved sister. We do everything together."

Katherine's angry look slid away. And she smiled, to Elena's relief. Her sister had a temper, thank god for Elijah's presence to help her keep it in check.

"I see" Elijah said, turning to Katherine. "I'm glad you brought your sister along" he added.

"Me too" Katherine said, giving Elijah a sweet smile.

Soon after that Elijah got up into the front of the carriage. Elena swatted Katherine's arm a s she checked out his butt.

"Katherine" she scolded under her breath.

"What? I was just enjoying the view" Katherine said, a mischievous grin on her face. Elena rolled her eyes but smiled.

Katherine spent the rest of the trip talking and planning excitedly. They stopped twice to go to a restroom in a town or get some food out of the trunks. But aside from that, they were on a non stop trip to get as far from Mystic Falls as possible

_And there is no going back _Elena thought excitedly.

"Next stop New York!" Katherine squealed happily. Elena couldn't wait.

"What are we going to do first?" Elena asked happily.

Katherine stuck out her bottom lip, doing a face of mock thinking.

"Everything!" She decided with a laugh.

* * *

The trio made there first stop in a place about four towns over from Mystic Falls by night fall. They paid to stay in a small hotel and ordered two rooms, one for Elijah and the other for Katherine and Elena.

The room was fairly basic, faded yellow floral wallpaper, old white wood furniture with dark floorboards. There was an already pre-stoked fire place so the room was warm when thy arrived.

Katherine squealed and spun around landing on her single bed. Elena clapped her hands happily.

"It's perfect" she exclaimed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Katherine said breathlessly. Elena moved over to her bed and sat down. They were leaving all their things in the carriage except for one of the trunks Katherine had packed with clothes.

Elena and Katherine bathed and then changed into their night gowns. They were too exhausted to eat anything and went straight to sleep.

The next day Elijah knocked on the door, waking them up. They had to leave by 7 o'clock if they wanted to make it to their next destination in time. They were in South Carolina now, Elena thought, or there about.

Hopefully they could make it at least halfway to North Carolina by nightfall.

* * *

The days seemed to blur together for Elena. At first she couldn't fall asleep because she was so excited to get to New York. But, eventually, the trips became boring and Elena passed the time by reading and sleeping.

Katherine also did some reading but she insisted it was only because there was absolutely nothing else to do. Once they left their first hotel it started bucketing down with rain and they couldn't make any stops until nightfall.

When they finally made it to New York, almost a week later, Elena and Katherine's excitement was re-kindled and they were besides themselves.

After dropping off all their things at their hotel, which was far better quality than the last few, Katherine and Elena washed up, got changed and took themselves out for a proper meal.

Elijah and Katherine had become very close over the trip so far and sometimes Elena couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. But she like Elijah, he had an English accent and was kind the Katherine. Elena could tell he liked her, and not just because she was beautiful.

"Cheers" Katherine jeered, clinking her glass to Elena's.

"Cheers" Elena and Elijah said.

"May we live our lives to the fullest" Elijah said. Katherine nodded with a smile and Elena grinned.

She could also tell that Katherine like Elijah. At first it was because of his good looks and charm. But Elena and Katherine had also found out that Elijah was funny, kind and a very loving person.

"Elena look, we stand out like a sore thumb here" Katherine wined over her dinner. Elena looked around. They really did. Women from the city wore gown of more vibrant colours. Where as Elena and Katherine's dresses were very modest and mute colours.

"We should go shopping tomorrow" Katherine offered. Elena grinned and nodded in agreement. It would be an excellent way to start their lives here in the big city.

If only they had lived that long...

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Sorry for that cliff hanger, however i'm not going to explain what i mean by, 'if only they had lived that long.'**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, i'm trying to do lots of writing this weekend so i won't feel guilty during through the week.**

**Yeah, an what do you guys think of me incorporating Elijah? Personally i'm a huge Kalijah fan so i felt i just had to. Also, don't worry, i know it looks like Damon's out of the picture, but he most certainly is not.**

**Anyway, please leave a review on your thoughts, like i say everytime,, i love hearing from you :)**

**Now just sit back and relax as the drama unfolds, because i'm working on the next chapter pronto.**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner Katherine and Elijah went back to the hotel room while Elena paid the bill.

Elijah had insisted on doing it, but Elena had told him she wanted to walk around for a while. Katherine had warned it was far too dangerous to walk around by herself.

Elena agreed so her adventuring was restricted to inside the hotel.

Little did Elena know, she wasn't the one in danger.

The hotel was strange. It seemed almost eerie. Elijah had recommended it for it's luxury. Elena had to admit that it was spectacular, all the furniture look expensive and elegant.

Elena would have been enjoying herself far more, if it weren't for the fact she couldn't shake the feeling, something terrible was going to happen.

Elena tried to find evidence for her uneasy feelings, but came up with nothing. Everything was perfect. They had successfully escaped Mystic Falls, Katherine had found someone she liked, and he was a huge improvement from Damon Salvatore. Elena had set Stefan free to marry whoever he chose.

In fact the only thing Elena found odd about the hotel was the people. The staff were odd, and everyone seemed to have an unnatural beauty.

They reminded Elena of Elijah actually, with their perfected looks. They seemed to move silently through the hotel, dressed in expensive city attire.

Elena brushed off her feelings of dread. She was probably, for some strange reason, feeling homesick. Maybe she missed her parents, or the familiarity of Mystic Falls.

She probably wasn't used to such a variety of people in one place as well. Elena managed to dismiss her fears for the time being.

That was until there was a bloody curdling scream. Elena froze. Everyone around her seemed indifferent. No one stopped what they were doing.

For a second Elena thought she'd just been imagining things, but then the scream came again. It was distinctively Katherine's.

Elena didn't even hesitate as she took off running towards the stairs. Her heart was beating a million miles per hour. _We never should have came _She thought angrily.

_If she's hurt it's my fault. _

Elena ran up a second flight of stairs. Her chest was tight and her corset was squeezing her lungs. Elena stumbled towards her and Katherine's bedroom door.

The handle was clammy in her hands. There wasn't any more screaming but Elena could hear whimpering. And not of the sexual kind.

"Katherine?!" Elena screamed, banging her fists against the door. No answer.

"Katherine, are you in there?" Elena called out. There was a loud thump on the other side of the door.

"Kather-" Elena was cut off by a screech. Elena heard cursing and recognised Elijah's voice. Elena was pounding on the door now, screaming for help.

But no one did. People walked past and either didn't take notice of her or snickered.

Surely Elijah wasn't trying to rape Katherine, or worse.

Why wait this long? _Because, he clearly has allies in this hotel, no one is going to stop him here._

That meant no one was going to help Elena or Katherine.

Elena was sick with fear and dread. What was she going to do?

"Katherine!" Elena wailed, kicking at the door now.

The door opened no, just a crack. Elijah's face appeared, grinning and covered in blood. Elena screamed and stepped back. Elijah opened the door completely and stepped out.

Behind him Elena could see Katherine, slumped against the end of a bed, her neck at an unnatural angle. Elena screamed for help again, stepping away from Elijah. Katherine was dead. Elijah had killed her, but why?

"Why?" Elena wailed as she back up against a wall. Elijah licked his blood stained lips.

"You don't understand Elena, i'm helping you and your sister. You can thank me for this later" he said, pressing his hands either side of Elena's face.

"Did you want our money?" Elena asked. That made Elijah laugh and the sound sickened Elena to the bone.

"I don't want anything from you. I am simply preserving something as beautiful as yourself and your sister" Elijah chuckled. Elena didn't understand.

Was Elijah some psychopathy who didn't want them to grow old, and have their looks fade? It must've been evident Elena didn't understand because Elijah let out an exasperated sigh.

"Elena, have you ever heard your father speak of demons?" Elijah asked. Elena frowned. She had. But she didn't understand why that was important. It was just scary stories to help keep her and Katherine inside after curfew.

"Those are just stories" Elena informed. Elijah laughed again, but it wasn't kind. Not like it had been just earlier this week. He had changed, but when?

"Oh Elena, if only they were just stories. This world would be far less complicated, wouldn't it?" Elijah said, his voice dripping with menace.

Elena whimpered as Elijah leaned back and bit into his wrist, blood came spilling from his wrist.

"Tell me what is so special about these _demons. _More commonly known as Vampires."

Elena shuddered. "Uh, they, uh, i was told that they never age-" Elena spluttered.

Her eyes widened with realisation. Did Elijah honestly think he could turn her and Katherine into vampires, in order too preserve their beauty.

"And" Elijah insisted. Elena swallowed back tears.

"They hate sunlight and can never be injured. They heal-" Elena gasped. As she spoke the words the tare in Elijah's wrist disappeared.

"How?" She whimpered, looking from his wrist to his face. Elena let a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Nice information you've got their Miss Elena. I can't say it's all accurate, but i guess your father never told you the full truth."

Elena bit back tears. What was he? A vampire, that wasn't possible.

"Now Elena, you wouldn't by any chance, have any idea people like you, become a monster like myself?"

Elena shook her head. Elijah nodded as if he'd suspected as much.

"Well first, the human has to have our blood in their system" Elijah said. Elena screamed as him ripped open his wrist again and pressed it to her lips, forcing it down her throat.

Elena struggled against him but Elijah held her in place by using his hand to press her hips against the wall. Elijah finally pulled his wrist away and Elena gagged, vomiting up some of the blood.

"Please stop-" Elena started, but Elijah cut her off.

"And then we have to kill you" he said.

Those were the last words Elena heard as a human. Elijah snapped her neck, draining the live from her in an instant.

She didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

**Hey there! A chapter in the middle of the week, aren't you guys lucky.**

**I'm sick so i have to spend the day at home, yay, no school! Anyways, two cliff hanger chapters in a row :D Please dont hate me :))))**

**I hope you guys are enjoying it :D Please leave a review and like and follow the story. If you guys have anything in particular you want to see, just let me know in your reviews.**

**Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

Elena awoke to find Katherine leaning over her, her face tear stained and her eyes blood shot. Wait. She was supposed to be dead. They were both supposed to be dead, weren't they?

Elena shuddered as she remember Elijah, forcing blood down her throat, then snapping her neck.

He'd been talking about demons, vampires. But surely he was just crazy?

"Kat..." Elena said, her voice coming out soft and raspy. Like her throat was dry. Elena swallowed, her tongue was heavy and felt to big for her mouth.

"I'm thirsty" she realised. Katherine sat back and nodded. Elena rubbed her eyes and looked at her sister. She was crying again.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, moving over to her, hugging her tightly.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up" Katherine sobbed into Elena's shoulder.

"Same here" Elena said. Elena moaned as her stomach suddenly gave a painful growl. She was hungry as well.

"When did you wake up?" Elena asked. Katherine leaned away an wiped tears from her eyes.

"A couple of minutes before you" she answered.

"What did he do to us Kat?" Elena said, her voice wavering. She didn't have to specify who _he _was. Katherine knew it was Elijah. How could have they been so wrong about someone. Katherine shook her head and refused to meet Elena's gaze.

"What did he do?" Elena insisted, "Katherine, tell me."

Katherine was silent for a while until she nodded. "He turned us. We're what he is, we're monsters" Katherine said, her voice breaking on the word monster.

Elena shook her head. It wasn't possible.

"He said we have to" Katherine choked on her words. "He said we have to drink human blood within twenty four hours, or we'll die for real."

"What?!" Elena exclaimed. But, for some sick reason, at the sound of human blood, Elena's hunger grew.

"I know, but, we should do as he says. We aren't human any more Lena!" Katherine exclaimed. Elena didn't want to believe it, but she knew Katherine was telling the truth.

"I don't wanna die" Elena sobbed, breaking down in Katherine's arms. Katherine held her, like she used to when they were just little kids and Elena had had a bad dream.

"I don't want to die either" she whispered. Elena nodded.

"So if we do as he says and we-" she couldn't say the words. "If we do as he says," Elena started again, "We'll live forever? Never growing old?"

Katherine nodded. The idea of it was appealing, Elena had to admit. But did she really have to drink human blood. Her and Katherine were silent for a while, taking in the abnormality of their situation.

"What should we do?" Elena whispered.

"I don't want to die, but i don't want to be a murderous blood sucking monster" Katherine admitted. Elena agreed.

"We won't. We'll stick together, i'll be your anchor, and you mine" Elena insisted. Katherine licked her lips nervously.

"Okay" she said.

"So, where do we start?" Elena asked.

"Elijah said he'd come back tonight. If we didn't find a human ourselves he'd find one for us" Katherine said. Elena nodded.

"He's insane" Elena said almost to herself.

"I thought he was perfect Lena" Katherine insisted. Elena nodded.

"He seemed like a great guy" Elena admitted. Katherine swallowed hard.

"We should probably tidy up" she said, changing the subject. Elena nodded and let the topic of Elijah slide. By the end of the day they'd have eternity to talk about it.

Elena and Katherine went into the bathroom attached to their sleeping chambers and helped tidy each other up. They couldn't get a maid to heat up to water, seeing as they might freak out at the sight of blood. Unless of course they were vampires as well.

Elena doubted that though, why would something as powerful as a vampire subject themselves to something as degrading as a maid?

After they cleaned off all the blood from their clothes they went back into the bedroom to pick some clothes to wear. The light hurt Elena and Katherine's eyes so they shut the curtains.

"What will we do if we can never go in daylight again?" Elena realised, panic in her voice. She didn't want to have to live inside for eternity, only going out at night.

"Elijah goes outside, maybe he'll help us find a way" Katherine soothed. Elena hoped he would.

"We should wear our country dresses, it will attract the attention of men who want to take advantage of us" Katherine said, he voice flat and devoid of emotion.

"Why would we want that?" Elena exclaimed. Katherine turned away so that Elena could do up her corset strings.

"Because, if they want to take advantage of us, they deserve to die" Katherine said bitterly. Elena swallowed but didn't say anything.

* * *

Once they'd finished getting ready, Katherine and Elena left the hotel. The light outside hurt Elena's eyes but after a while she got used to it. She couldn't help but feel sad, this might be the last time she would feel sunshine on her skin.

Katherine, for once, had dressed them almost exactly the same. Elena's hair had been curled and was flowing around her shoulders, the pieces around her face pinned back.

Katherine's hair was done the same. Katherine wore a lacy floral pink dress that made her almost look like a doll. It was one of Elena's dresses, although Elena had never worn it. She never like pink on her.

Elena was wearing a pea green dress that was embroidered with a darker green silk. It was a sunny day so Elena and Katherine carried their parasols over their heads. It was mostly to help shield their eyes from the sun.

It wasn't hard to attract attention, and in those outfits, Elena could feel the weight of peoples gaze on her constantly. She tried to ignore them and not let it bother her.

She had tried eating bread from the hotel, in an attempt to sooth her hunger. It tasted bitter in her mouth. Water didn't quench her thirst either. Elena couldn't get thoughts of blood from her mind, and as the day wore on, she only grew hungrier.

Finally, two men approached them. They were leaning against a dirty brick wall and smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. The smell made Elena scrunch up her nose.

"What are two beautiful young ladies like yourselves doing wondering these parts alone" One of the men drooled. He looked about thirty and wore a dusty grey suit, his hat sitting wonky on his head, his hair line receding.

"What do you mean alone? We have each other" Katherine said, her voice sweet and innocent. The man grinned, showing dirty yellow teeth.

"Someone could easily try and take two beautiful specimens such as yourselves. Twins?" the man slurred.

"Yes" Elena said, a sweet smile masking her true a motion. She was hungry, and angry and nervous. The other man stepped forwards, he was in a similar dirty grey suit and looked a bit younger than the other guy however was definitely fatter. His hair was short and messy, blonde greasy tangles.

"Hmm, how adorable. You ladies really shouldn't be wandering through these parts alone" the fat blonde man said. Elena felt like she might be sick.

"Why's that?" Katherine asked, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes. The fat blonde man ran his grubby fingers through his hair and smiled. Elena saw the other man grab his crutch happily. _So disgusting. _

"Well, not everyone here in the big city is as kind as us" the older man in the hat said. The chubby blonde guy nodded in agreement.

"Here, let us walk you home" the blonde said.

"Really? Oh that would be so kind of you, really, it's much appreciated" Katherine said, her voice filled with relief. Elena knew she was faking it but the two men looked to each other excitedly.

"We're from the country you see, we're so lost in the city. Our daddy is here on a business trip and said we could go shopping and have a look around. We're so happy we found you, or this whole trip could have ended terribly" Elena said sweetly.

"Trust us, we're glad we found you as well" the older man said, a dirty smile on his face.

"You're so kind" Katherine said as the grubby man in the hat looped his arm through hers. Elena faked a grateful smile as the blonde man did the same with her.

The men guided her and Katherine in the general direction of their hotel in silence. Elena almost believed that they weren't the greedy perverts she had assumed they'd be. _Maybe i don't have to kill them _Elena thought.

But she spoke to soon because suddenly her and Katherine were yanked off the main walking path and into a dark ally. Elena screamed but the blonde guy covered her mouth.

The man dragged her deeper into the ally and then pressed her against the wall. He kept one hand on Elena's mouth and the other set to work trying to lift up her dress and pull down her stocking. Elena's parasol dropped to the ground as she struggled.

"Don't you dare scream, or i'll slit your throat" the blonde guy hissed. Elena's eyes widened with fear. Everything was going how she hoped but she was still scared out of her mind.

The man pulled his hand away, hovering it over Elena's mouth. When she didn't scream he nodded approvingly and started groping at her chest. Elena could feel the bulge in his pants against her stomach, through the material of her dress. The grubby blonde man moaned with pleasure.

"Please get off" Elena whimpered.

"Gladly" the grubby blonde guy said, looping his hands behind her back. Elena could feel her corset loosen as the string's came undone.

"No" Elena whispered. The man looked at her greedily.

"Yes" he moaned, grabbing her chest again. That was enough. Elena heard a scream come from besides her. The other man, one moment was pressing up against Katherine was now trying to get away from her.

The blonde man looked over and Elena took advantage of his moment of distraction. She leapt at him, her teeth instinctively sinking into his throat. The blonde man yelped. But Elena kept biting down until she tasted human blood.

At first it tasted disgusting and metallic, but the more blood Elena had, the better it tasted. Elena felt her whole body warm up and she growled with pleasure. The blonde man had fallen unconscious and was limp in Elena's arms.

Elena could hear Katherine mumbling happily some where near by, her guy had probably passed out as well. Elena felt her teeth ache as they seemed to slide from her gums. Suddenly blood was coming more quickly and Elena drank happily, silencing her previous hunger.

Elena drank and drank until there was nothing left to drink. She dropped the man to the ground and looked around. She'd done it. She looked over to her sister, who had a handkerchief and was wiping her face. Elena pulled out her own and wiped the sticky substance from her face.

"Katherine?" Elena said, drawing closer to her sister. Had it worked, were they vampires? Elena certainly felt different. He veins were buzzing with excitement and she felt, powerful. Everything seemed more focused now, clearer, better.

Elena felt light and happy. "We did it" Katherine said, turning to her. Her face still had signs of blood on it but Katherine was beaming happily. Elena had a feeling that was exactly how her face looked. She looked at Katherine's dress, it was filthy. Elena assumed hers was as well.

Katherine hugged her suddenly and Elena returned it.

"But what are we going to do? The hotel is two blocks away, and the suns our. If Elijah was telling the truth, it will burn us" Elena asked worriedly. Not to mention, people might freak out at the sight of blood all over their faces and clothes.

"We could use our parasols" Katherine said. She moved over to Elena and started re tying her corset.

"Will that cover our faces?" Elena asked. Katherine frowned. The bent over, lifting up the top layer of her dress. Elena flinched when she heard a loud tearing noise. Katherine stood up, a large portion of the underside of her dress in hand. She passed it to Elena.

"It will cover the blood and protect some of your skin from the sun" She said. Elena nodded and tied the material over her shoulders in a strategic way, while Katherine bent down and tore of the underside of Elena's dress, tying it around her own shoulders.

Elena and Katherine picked up their parasols, holding them as low as they could, hiding their faces and protecting their skin. Elena felt hot the moment she stepped out of the shadows of the alley way and onto the street. But the fake shall and the parasol protected her for the most of it.

They made it back to the hotel unharmed and the staff looked at them strangely, with a new sort of acceptance. Elena ignored them, just happy to be inside and out of the sun. Katherine and Elena went back to their room and washed up for the second time that day.

Elena felt full and satisfied which almost made her forget what she'd just did. Almost.

She broke down into tears as she wiped blood of her face. The blood of a man. A guy. She had killed someone. Elena shook her head, trying to shake the thought from her head, but she couldn't.

_Don't do it again. He deserved it. Only feed off those who deserve it. _

But that wasn't enough for Elena. She wanted self control. She needed to feed without killing anyone.

Elena left the bathroom, dressed in her fathers trousers and shirt like when she left home, just a week ago. The cotton pants were soft and the silky shirt was soothing against her irritated skin. She felt like she could feel every little fibre of the shirt against her skin.

Katherine wore a loose pair of leggings and a blouse shirt. She looked just as haunted as Elena felt. Elena sat down next to her twin on one of the single beds in their hotel room.

"We killed people" Katherine whispered, her voice husky. Elena nodded, she couldn't speak.

"They deserved it right? They tried to rape us, they deserved it and we needed to do it. It was them or us" Katherine said, looking to Elena. Elena nodded in agreement.

If she kept telling herself they deserved to die, maybe she would start believing it. Katherine looked like she wanted to believe it.

"They deserved it" Elena whispered. Katherine nodded weakly and hugged Elena tighter.

And they stayed like that until they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There you go, two chapters in 1 day. I know, i know, i'm great.  
Now i know some people are disappointed about the whole, Elijah being evil thing. But if it helps, spoiler alert, he isn't necessarily evil. All will be explained in future chapters. Because i ship Kalijah big time and they're definitely getting together, just like Delena.**

**The only reason this hasn't happened yet is because i actually want there to be a story in this fic, so don't worry, Delena and Kalijah will come all in due time :D**

**I hope you guys are enjoying and like the way things are turning out. Please leave reviews and like the story :D**

**Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

When Elena awoke it was dark outside. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her heart leapt in her chest when she saw Elijah sitting in the corner. He was in a velvet arm chair, as graceful as usual.

Katherine was still sleeping so Elena carefully slide off the bed.

Elena felt fear freeze her veins as she moved to sit on the other bed which was closer to Elijah. At first Elena thought it was the dark room, but she then realised it was just Elijah's face.

He looked dark, haunted, angry. Nothing like the two other versions of him she'd seen. Elena didn't know what she was supposed to do. He had just damned her and her sister to an eternity of darkness and blood sucking.

"What are you doing here?" Elena snarled finally. Elijah lift his head from his hands. his expression was one of pure guilt. Something was different about him. He seemed more like the Elijah her and Katherine had met at the beginning of this trip.

"Watching over you" he said. His voice was husky and deep. Elena frowned, he sounded sad.

"Well, you don't have to worry about finding a human for us to drink from, we did it on our own" she said sharply. Elijah shook his head.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. "I never meant for this to happen, not like this."

"What are you talking about?" Elena snapped. Elijah shook his head so Elena tried to take another approach in order to get the answers she desperately wanted.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked softly.

"Technically, i didn't do it" Elijah said. What did he mean by that.

"Yes you did, you're the one who fed us your demon blood and snapped our necks" Elena said sharply. Elijah flinched.

"Elena, please, stay calm. I did do it, but it wasn't _me" _Elijah insisted. Elena frowned, he wasn't making sense. Elijah looked over to Katherine's sleeping body, a look of regret on his face.

"Is that why you agreed to drive our carriage, so that you could turn us, make us your eternal sex slaves" Elena hissed. Elijah's eyes widened with shock.

"No, never Elena. I was bored, so i decided to help you have your own adventure. I've been around for a long time and was looking for something to do. Travelling with you and your sister was the perfect opportunity. But then, you arrived, and i saw what you looked like. You looked just like her."

"Like who?" Elena asked.

"Tatia. She's your ancestor. You two are her doppelgänger's."

Elena frowned, doppelgänger. That meant they were identical replicas of this Tatia. But what did it matter that they looked like her? Clearly Elijah was old enough to know ancestors Elena hadn't even heard of.

"What does that matter?" Elena asked.

"I am far older than you can even comprehend. I am of the original vampires" Elijah explained. Elena's eyes widened. Original vampires? Elijah was one of the originals, that meant there was more.

"Being an original vampire, i can do things average vampire's cannot, like walk in daylight. So can my brothers and sister, the other originals" Elijah explained. Elena nodded, she guessed that made sense.

"One of my brothers, Klaus, needed the blood of your ancestor, Tatia, to complete a certain ritual. But Tatia ran. She managed to stay away long enough to give birth to her child. And when Klaus found her, she had killed herself and left the baby. Tatia knew Klaus couldn't kill the baby if he had any hope of more doppelgänger of her blood line being born."

Elena frowned but Elijah continued.

"Klaus later found out he need to kill the Patrova doppelgänger in order to do the next step of the ritual. However, after he killed the doppelgänger, by draining them of their blood, he needed their blood for the next step. So, as you can see, he had a bit of a predicament. He couldn't just store a doppelgänger with him until the next one came. Doppelgänger's are born centuries apart, so two were never alive at the same time."

Elena frowned. "Why didn't he just kill them a different way, instead of draining them of their blood" Elena asked. Elijah shook his head.

"Two reasons my dear. One, he had to drink _all _of their blood. And two, the next part of the ritual required living human blood" Elijah explained. Elena made an O shape with her mouth.

"So when he found out about you two, the doppelgänger twins, my brother was intent on nothing getting in his way. I was fine with him succeeding in his ritual, he is my brother and i want him to be happy. So was my other brother, Fin. Even my sister Rebecca didn't mind. But Cole, my youngest brother, despised the thought of Klaus being more powerful."

"So?" Elena asked.

"So he beat Klaus to you of course and compelled you both to want to leave. You didn't realise it, but you were running. It helped that you already were planning on running Elena, seeing as you had accidentally made contact with. I didn't even know i was helping to work against Klaus."

Elena processed the information. It made sense, her and Katherine's sudden and desperate urge to leave. To run.

"So when you arrived, and i realised who you were, i didn't know what to do. I didn't realise it, but i didn't want Klaus to succeed in killing you. You looked like Tatia, who i once loved. I wanted to protect you for her. So i went along with it. I planned on showing you what i was and asking you if you wanted this for yourselves. If you did, i would help. Not to mention, it would foil Klaus's plans. He needs human sacrifices. If you didn't then i would compel you to forget about vampires and i would help you run from him until you died."

Elena started at Elijah, he seemed so upset. "What changed?" she asked.

"My brother Cole. He knew Klaus would find us soon. He told me that either i turned you or he would kill you. I told him my plan and he grew angry, saying there was too much risks of Klaus finding you. I didn't care. But Cole did, a lot. He found a witch, a powerful one. She helped him posses my body. Cole didn't want both Klaus and I to hate him so he turned you into vampires instead of just killing you."

Elena gaped at Elijah. So, in a way it wasn't him. But how could she be sure he wasn't just making excuses so that they wouldn't hate him for eternity. But he had been so kind and normal on the first part of their trip. He seemed like a good guy.

It was only at that dinner when he suddenly changed. Something darkened. Maybe that had been Cole taking over. It was possible.

"How do i know for sure?" Elena asked. Elijah's expression became sad.

"You don't. But Elena, i'm very fond of you, especially your sister. And, i'm so sorry for what happened. Please, i need to know, do you trust me?" Elijah said. He did sound like he was sorry. He definitely looked guilty and regretful.

Elena swallowed. She wanted to believe him so bad. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"How can Katherine and I walk in sunlight?" Elena said, not answering Elijah's question. He frowned but when his hand went to his pocket to fish something out, Elena's hopes sparked. Would they be able to walk around?

Elijah stood up and Elena scurried back on the bed. Her fear seemed to hurt him because he held his hands up and approached more slowly. He took his seat on the far end of the bed, giving Elena plenty of room.

Elena couldn't help but notice the hurt look in his eyes. If she weren't so wary of him, Elena probably would have felt guilty.

Elijah pulled out an elegant black box. It was engraved with silver writing that Elena couldn't read. It wasn't in English. Elijah opened the box and Elena's eyes widened. Inside were two elegant rings.

They were beautiful, stunning. Slim circles of silver with a dark gen encrusted in the middle. Elena breathed in sharply. The stone had a pattern of silver lacing over it. It was a tiny elegant rose. Elena bit back a smile. The rings were almost identical.

The only difference was the colour of the gem. One was midnight blue, and the other was an emerald green. Elena immediately reached for the green one.

Elijah had a small smile on his face. Elena noticed it wasn't at all menacing like before. It was genuine.

"Do you like it? These rings have had a spell cast on them, by a witch. They'll protect you as long as you are wearing them" Elijah said. Elena let a small smile play at her lips as she slipped the ring on. Elena heard movement from Katherine's bed and she looked over instantly. Katherine sat up, rubbing her face.

"Elena?" she mumbled. Katherine noticed Elijah and screamed. Elena jumped up and rushed over to her. She moved faster than she expected and crashed into Katherine's bed.

"Kat, Kat. Don't worry. Stay calm. He's gotten us rings to protect us from sunlight" Elena soothed, holding her sisters arms.

"Really?" She asked quietly. Elena nodded and showed Katherine the rind on her middle finger. Katherine gasped.

"It's beautiful" she said, he voice filled with awe.

"You should see yours" Elena said, giving Katherine a supportive smile. Katherine let a smile creep across her lips. She stood up tentatively. As she walked over to Elijah, Elena noticed his embarrassed expression. Katherine was still in leggings and a blouse, yet some how, she looked more elegant than she had in a dress.

Elena smiled. Elijah really did seem to like Katherine, from the moment he saw her. Having her mad at him really did seem to make him uneasy. That just made Elena hope even more, that Elijah was telling the truth.

Katherine took the ring from Elijah and slid it one. The whole while Elijah watched her. Elena moved over to Katherine and they both sat opposite Elijah on the other bed.

"Please, Miss Katherine, let me explain" Elijah began. Katherine shook her head.

" I don't care what you have to say. You're a monster who manipulates peoples feelings. And now you've made us monsters as well" Katherine said, her voice icy. Elijah winced at her words.

"Katherine, let him explain" Elena whispered.

"What?!" she hissed, turning to Elena.

"He's told me everything, and i want to believe him Kat. Please listen. If you think that with out a doubt he's lying after wards then we'll leave" Elena insisted.

Katherine pouted, glaring at Elena until she finally gave in, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Fine" she said, turning back to Elijah. Elijah gave Elena a grateful smile but Elena ignored it. She didn't trust him, not yet.

Elena sat patiently as Elijah re told everything he'd just told Elena. Katherine asked more questions than Elena but Elijah answered them without complaint.

By the end of it, Elena knew Katherine was seeing Elijah in a new way. Although she wouldn't admit it, Elena knew Katherine was glad Elijah wasn't an evil murderous blood sucking demon. Well, he was a blood sucking demon, but at least he didn't appear to be evil.

Katherine turned to Elena. "How do we know he's telling the truth?" she asked, he voice a whisper.

"I don't know" she admitted. Katherine frowned.

"We can protect ourselves better now, if he tries to hurt us we can fight back" Katherine said.

"Yeah, but he's centuries old, he's far to powerful for us to take on" Elena pointed out. Katherine frowned.

"We will let you help us for now, but we aren't going to do everything you say" Katherine said forcibly, turning to Elijah. His expression was blank but he nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he said. Katherine bit her lip and turned back to Elena.

"Where do we go now? What do we do?" she asked nervously. Elena didn't know.

"We finish what we started" she said. Katherine smiled.

"We keep the road trip going?" Katherine asked.

"No going back" Elena confirmed.

"No going back" Katherine said.

* * *

**Hey there! What is this, three chapter in one day now? Wow, i should be sick more often :P  
Anyway, there is my Elijah explanation! Kalijah ftw. Next up, Delena ;)**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the stories. This was one of the longer chapters so there you go. You might want to check your email regularly today cause i'm already working on the next chapter :D**

**I know, i should get a life. But i'm sick, bored and feeling in an imaginative mood. Like usual, PLEASE REVIEW! I seriously have like a spazz attack when i get an email with your reviews :D I love hearing your compliments (who doesn't ;p) but i'd also like to hear anything you want to happen in the story!**

**Please, review, like and follow my story :D**

**Cheers!**

** -x**


	8. Chapter 8

**80 years later- 1944**

Elena squealed happily as the Ferris Wheel rose up into the sky again. Katherine and Elijah were in the carriage beneath her. They were making out, as per usual. Elena rolled eyes, those two couldn't spend five seconds out of each others mouths. It was kinda worrying. Elena sat alone in her carriage but she didn't mind.

For the first 10 years of being a vampire, Katherine was still weary of Elijah. And the five years after that, she was just being stubborn. But eventually she gave into his English looks and charms.

At first Elena had been relieved. The sexual tension between them had been almost unbearable. But now that they were together, Elena couldn't decide what was worse, the sexual tension or being an eternal third wheel.

Elena forgot about all that for now. She absolutely loved the carnival. It was in town all weekend and Elena had insisted on going there both days it was around.

Katherine and Elijah agreed seeing as it would entertain Elena while went off and made out some more. Elena had tried all the rides at least twice and the best part was, she never felt sick.

Elena laughed as her carriage reached the top. The sky stretched out above her and Elena smiled at the stars twinkling above. It was peaceful in that moment and Elena wanted to stay there, and stare at the stars forever. But then the wheel went down again and Elena was surrounded by colourful carnival lights and laughter.

Elena climbed out of the carriage the ride came to a stop. She didn't bother waiting for Katherine and Elijah as she took off towards the hall of mirrors. The line up was ridiculously long so Elena compelled herself first entry.

Elena peered into each mirror curiously. She was so used to seeing her face and body all deformed by the end of the hall, when she reached the normal mirror she was a little taken back.

Her hair was curled and worn in a high ponytail. Her dress was red with little white flowers on it. The dress fitted the top half of her body and dropped into loose skirts on her legs, falling down to the tops of her knees. The red showed of her olive complexion. Elena red painted lips curved into a smile.

She hadn't aged a day in 80 years, even now it was hard to believe. Elena sucked in a deep breath. She still marvelled at how easy it was without a corset crushing her lungs.

Elena smiled at her reflection and ran, (at a human pace) from the hall of mirrors.

_Next, fairy floss _Elena thought happily.

One of Elena's favourite parts of travelling was that she could change her name, be a new person everywhere she went. Currently she was going by the name Natalie. Katherine and Elijah were Talia and Derek.

At her parents funeral, 40 years ago, Elena had been so used to going by anything other than Elena, that when Stefan and his wife, Alexia Branson/Salvatore, called out to her she didn't even react.

They had commented on how young she looked and Elena had lied, as usual. She hated lying to them, her childhood friends, but they never could know.

Elena was happy for them. Her and Katherine went to the funeral without Elijah, seeing as it was a personal event. Stefan had told them of Damon's disappearance just a year after they ran away.

Apparently he ran away with a girl who had lived in the Salvatore house for a while, an orphan called Allie. Stefan had stayed in touch with him with letters but he never saw him.

He had been invited to the funeral, but hadn't shown. Elena could tell, even though Katherine wouldn't admit it, that Katherine was disappointed. She wasn't even jealous about him falling in love with someone else, she was happy with Elijah. But they would have gotten married, if things had turned out the way their parents planned.

But he hadn't showed up.

After that Katherine and Elena never went back to Mystic Falls. They agreed it would be risky if anyone recognised them, so they agreed they would visit every year on their birthdays to visit, Stefan and their parents graves. But these trips always took place under the cover of darkness.

Elena shook her head. Those were of the past, she had to think about now. Which, thankfully involved eating Fairy Floss. Elena actually paid for once and took her Fairy Floss over to a bench.

She sat down, swinging her legs as she munched eagerly on her Fairy Floss. Nothing could ruin this night. Elena loved the carnival, she wished it was here forever.

Elena closed her eyes. This was some seriously good Fairy Floss, and it only costed one buck.

"Elena?!"

Elena ignored the sound off her real name. It wasn't anyone she knew. Everyone in this town knew her as Natalie and Katherine and Elijah called her that in public. She wasn't the only Elena in the world.

Elena heard footsteps walk towards her and someone spoke her name again. Elena frowned and opened her eyes. Their voice was frustratingly familiar.

Elena immediately regretted opening her eyes when she saw who was in front of her. _It's not possible, he's dead. It's been eighty years! _Elena swallowed her panic. But he was alive, and looking more handsome than before.

_Maybe he's a vampire, it's not impossible. Maybe that's why he skipped the funeral, so no one would notice that he hadn't aged. _

Damon Salvatore stood just two metres in front of Elena, looking ridiculously good looking in the warmth of the carnival lights. Elena's brain was screaming.

"Elena," he said again. But just like Elena, he looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. This can't be happening! Elena's brain was screaming now.

Elena didn't know what to say. So she did what she had learned to do best, she lied.

"I think you've got the wrong person" Elena said smoothly, giving Damon a sympathetic smile.

"What?" Damon said. He looked so confused. When did his frown become sexy?

"I said i think you've got the wrong person" Elena shouted over the noise. Damon took a long step closer and Elena's heart beat faster.

"No, you're Elena. How are you alive?" Damon insisted, his voice dark and gravelly. he sounded sure of himself. This was going to be harder than Elena expected.

"That's not possible, i'm Natalie" Elena said. Damon frowned.

"Elena" he said. I shook my head.

"Sorry sir, i think you have the wrong person. I guess i must have one of those faces. It can't help if you've been drinking" Elena said lightly, standing up.

"I haven't been drinking" Damon insisted. Elena shrugged casually and gave him a pitying look.

"I guess i must have one of those faces then" she said, before turning her back on Damon. Elena barely resisted looking back at Damon. She could feel his stare on her shoulders the whole time she walked away. But he didn't follow her, and some how, Elena was disappointed and relieved as well.

She searched for Katherine and Elijah intently. She had to tell them what happened. If Damon saw Katherine he would know for certain it was them. If he was a vampire then maybe he knew about doppelgänger's, but if Elena and Katherine showed up, he would have no doubt in the world.

Elena found them by the big hammer game. Elijah was just swinging the hammer down on the red button when Elena rushed towards them.

"Natalie! There you are, we were wondering where you ran off to" Katherine exclaimed, hugging Elena happily. Elena didn't return it. She was shaken from her encounter with the past.

"Talia, we seriously have to get out of here" Elena insisted. Katherine pouted.

"But why? I thought you loved the carnival. Not to mention, i'm having fun!" she whined. Elena let out an exasperated sigh.

"Talia, it's kind of urgent" Elena insisted desperately.

"Nat, if you need to go to the bathroom, it's that way. You're seventeen for goodness sakes, you don't need me to take you everywhere" Katherine said, giving Elena a cheeky smile.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Katherine" she hissed, only loud enough for a vampire to hear "I have something i seriously need to show you."

At the sound of her real name Katherine frowned. Now Elena had her attention. She gripped Katherine's wrist and pulled her in the direction of the Fairy Floss stand. Elena ducked behind a tree facing the stand and the bench to the right.

Elena pulled Katherine down besides her and she peered around the corner. People gave her and Katherine funny looks as they walked by but no one talked to them.

Damon was still there, pacing by then bench.

"Look over at the bench by the Fairy Floss stand" Elena hissed at Katherine. Katherine rolled her eyes and looked around the corner. Elena saw her visibly tense almost instantly and she ducked back around behind the tree.

"What the hell?" Katherine whisper shouted. Elena stared at her.

"How the hell is he alive?" Katherine hissed when Elena stayed silent. Elena shrugged.

"The same way we are" she said. Katherine froze.

"How did you know he was here?" she asked cautiously. Elena bit her lip nervously and Katherine gasped.

"He didn't!" she said disbelievingly. Elena didn't move.

"Elena! Tell me that he didn't see you" Katherine hissed furiously. Elena threw her hand over Katherine's mouth, silencing her. If Damon was a vampire he would be able to hear them if they spoke too loudly.

Especially if he was listening out for the sound of their names. "He may have seen me" Elena whispered. Katherine's eyes widened with anger and she struggled against Elena's hand.

"Sshh" Elena said, placing a finger to her lips. Katherine rolled her eyes and Elena pulled her hand away.

"_How did this happen?" _She whispered angrily.

"I went to get some Fairy Floss, i sat down on the bench to eat it. I closed my eyes. Next minute he's calling out to me. I ignored him at first but then he was right in front of me when i opened my eyes" Elena explained. Katherine frowned thinking.

"What did you say?" she asked, more calmly this time. Elena shrugged.

"When he insisted i was Elena i lied and told him i was Natalie. He kept saying that he knew it was me so i said '_I guess i have one of those faces, it doesn't help when you've been drinking' _ or something along those lines then walked away" Elena said.

Katherine bit her lip. "He might buy it, but if he sees me then we're busted, he'll know for sure" she said. Elena nodded in agreement.

"But if you run off it will be more suspicious" Katherine added. Elena's eye widened.

"No" she said immediately. She knew what Katherine was going to say, and she wasn't liking it.

"Elena just listen," Katherine instructed "Elijah and i will go back to the apartment and pack. You stay here. Just for a couple of hours. I'll send Elijah to get you in three hours. That way he'll know you aren't scarred of him thinking you're you. It will be less suspicious and maybe he'll think you're your doppelgänger."

Elena shook her head. She didn't like it.

"If you succeed then he won't come looking for us" Katherine added. Elena bit her lip.

"But if i screw up he will" Elena pointed out.

"Then don't screw up. See you later" Katherine said, standing up. She spun on her heals and before Elena could argue she was gone. Elena sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Well no point sitting behind this tree. _If he sees me then he'll be even more suspicious. _Elena stood up and walked in the opposite direction to Katherine, towards one of the largest roller coasters.

Elena smiled, she could still have fun. Just ignore him, pretend you never saw him. Elena swallowed and got in the line up for the roller coaster. She couldn't help but be acutely aware of how the line up was visible from where she'd last seen Damon pacing.

Elena shook her head, she just needed to ignore him. If he saw her in a line up then she'd be doing her job. Although, she also had to pretend to be human, which meant no compulsion.

It also meant fake breathing, which Elena had gotten used to not doing. She was glad it was so noisy at the carnival or she wouldn't have know how to fake a heart beat.

Elena badly wanted to turn around, to see if he was watching. But she couldn't. She had to act like their meeting meant nothing to her. _But it didn't _ a voice argued. Elena frowned and ignored it.

Finally she reached the front of the line and paid for her ticket. Behind her she heard angry shouts and a familiar voice talk tot he ticket man.

"I'll be taking this one for free, okay?" Damon's distinctive voice slurred. Elena's eyes widened with shock. He was using compulsion. He was a vampire. Elena swallowed and kept moving towards the roller coaster.

The front carriage was empty so Elena sat in it. Apparently it was the scariest seat. Elena licked her lips and prayed that Damon wouldn't sit next to her.

Unfortunately her prayers weren't answered so Elena fought to stay indifferent. But she couldn't help but notice how close they were right now, or how fitted his shirt was. _Stop it! _Elena scolded. Now was not the time to check out Damon. She always knew he was attractive, it never effected her before.

Elena turned to Damon and cocked her head to the side. "You're the boy from earlier" she said politely. Damon peered at her and shrugged. _You can do this, just don't say anything personal ever _Elena insisted.

"I am, it's nice to know you remembered me" Damon said.

"I don't forget a pretty face" Elena flirted. Damon smirked but Elena knew he was thrown off.

"Did you end up finding Ellen?" Elena asked casually as the ride worker came around, fastening their seat belts. Damon frowned but when he turned to Elena he was smirking politely.

"I thinks so" he said, eyeing Elena. Elena felt her stomach curl. He was sure she was herself, that wasn't good.

"What do you mean think so?" Elena asked innocently. Damon shrugged and didn't say anything. The ride took off and Elena pretended to ignore him.

It wasn't too hard, the excitement of being spun and twisted around at a ridiculous speed was almost enough to make her forget the fact her leg kept brushing up against Damon's. Almost.

Elena noticed Damon looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She caught him doing it once and smiled when he blushed. Apparently that was a mistake because a definite look of realisation settled on his face.

Elena looked away quickly. Hopefully that was him realising she wasn't herself. _What did i do? _Elena thought desperately. Finally the ride ended and Damon hopped out first.

When he turned around and offered her his hand Elena blushed and politely accepted. That's what she was supposed to do right? Any girl would be interested in him, she was just playing the part.

Damon walked her all the way off the ride. Elena stopped and he stopped besides her. She smiled happily, keeping any familiarity from her voice as she spoke.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Mr, um, sorry, i don't think i ever caught your name" Elena said. Damon gave her a funny look and Elena took a step away from him.

"It's Damon" Damon said, a challenge in his tone. Elena pretended to be a little uncomfortable and raised an eyebrow.

"Okaay then Damon, i'm Natalie, just in case you forgot" she said lightly, a friendly smile plastered on her lips. Damon clenched his fists but his face was polite as he smile and nodded.

God, his smile was hot even when it was fake. "I hope i didn't deafen you on that ride" Elena joked as she walked away waving. Damon chuckled and walked off in the other direction.

As soon as she was certain she was out of sight Elena took off running towards the Ferris Wheel. She needed to clear her head. She rushed to the front of the line, looking around to make sure Damon wasn't anywhere near by, and compelled the ticket man to let her stay on for as long as she wanted.

"If i had to stay at this carnival for another two and a half hours i might as well find some place of serenity" Elena muttered. She climbed into her carriage and let out a sigh of relief as the wheel started spinning.

Surely he wouldn't try and approach her again. He wasn't sure Elena was Elena, he wouldn't want to risk being called out for being creepy.

Elena gasped as an idea popped into her head. That was it! If he came near her again she would blow the rape whistle. Elena grinned, it was a good idea.

Elena closed her eyes. Why was Damon here, of all places? Why did he have to complicate things and coming flying back into her life.

Elena hated it, but for some reason, she was relieved. _He's just a part of your past, your just holding onto that because everyone else is dead _Her conscience insisted.

Elena shook her head, was that such a bad thing, to hold onto your past?

Elena didn't know, but as she stared at the starry night above her, she knew she was bout to find out.

* * *

**Hey there! I hope you guys enjoyed that :D Well, i'm not sure if i'm going to do another chapter today. Hopefully i can skip school again tomorrow. And no, not to write more chapters of fan fic (even though that's what ill probs do XD).**

**Any way, i hope y'all are surprised. DAMON"S A VAMPIRE! And suddenly, sparks are flying between him and elena, when did that happen?**

**Anyway, i hope you guys are enjoying, if their is any gramma please forgive me, i'm sick :D **

**Please leave a review, like always, i love hearing from you. Also it would be awesome if you liked and followed if you like and want to follow the story :D**

**Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

When Elena woke up she was still on the Ferris Wheel. Unfortunately she wasn't as alone as she had been before. Elena's eyes widened but she couldn't move. She was leaning against someone's shoulder. Elena sat up quickly, scuttling across the seat, as far from the other person as possible.

Elena stared wide eyed at Damon, who was grinning at her. His eyes were watching her with an unnerving curiosity.  
"What are you doing?!" Elena gasped. Damon smirked and Elena felt her unmoving heart trying to beat.  
"Enjoying the view" Damon said. Elena forced herself to be indifferent about that remark.

"Why are you in my carriage?" Elena hissed. Damon shrugged.  
"No empty ones" he lied. Elena could see that almost all of the carriages were empty. She raised an eye brow at him.

"Okay there was empty ones. But this carriage had you in it" Damon said.  
"So?"  
"So, there is no where i'd rather be" Damon said. Elena frowned.

"You barely even know me!" she exclaimed. It was true, he didn't really know her. As humans they weren't close and she hadn't seen him for eighty years.

"I know that your name is Elena Pierce, your twin is Katherine Pierce. That you ran away from your hometown Mystic Falls eighty years ago. Somehow you became a vampire. I know that you were going to marry my brother and i your sister. I know that it may look like Katherine is the more out going sister, but in reality it is you. I know you love to read, write and spend time with Katherine. I know that one of the few differences between you and Katherine is your smile" Damon said.

Elena blinked. She had to act different. "You're insane" Elena said breathlessly. It almost hurt her to speak the words. Damon frowned.

"I know it's you Elena. There is nothing you can do or say to change my mind."

"This is ridiculous! Firstly, my name is _not _Elena, it's Natalie. Second, vampires aren't real! Thirdly i don't have a sister, i am an only child and an orphan. And finally, i did not grow up in a town called Mystic falls."

Damon lounged back. Elena averted her eyes from his biceps. "Elena" Damon said, that stupid smirk still on his face.

" e" Elena said, emphasising each letter. But she loved the way he said her real name. Damon stopped smirking and gave Elena a strange look.

"You're determination is admirable, but i'm not a fool Elena" he said, his voice deep, husky and dripping with danger. Damon moved closer and Elena forced herself to move away.

"I'm afraid that if you don't back off sir i'm going to have to call the police once i get off this ride" Elena said, her voice wavering. Damon looked her up and down, a smile creeping across his face.

Suddenly the Ferris Wheel jammed to a stop, so abruptly that Elena was thrown towards Damon. She gasped and gripped onto the back rest of the carriage, stopping her self from landing in Damon's lap.

"What did you do" Elena whispered. There was shouting below. Damon made a face of mock offence.  
"Me? What makes you think i did anything?" Damon said.

"Because, you-you're insane! Who knows what you'd do to get alone with me!" Elena said, exasperated. Damon chuckled.

"Elena-"

"Natalie" Elena cut off. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Elena. I know you aren't human. She were sleeping against me for at least an hour, more than enough time to hear that you don't have a heart beat."

Elena swallowed, she had feared as much. He knew. It was impossible, no point even trying to deny it. Damon must've noticed her expression, she had given up.

_We'll just have to run, eventually he will get bored. _He got over Katherine pretty fast.

Elena didn't know what to say, now that she could be herself. Damon remained reclined in his corner of the carriage, staring at Elena, looking irresistible.

"What do you want?" Elena said. Damon frowned.

"I don't know" he said.

"Then why were you so persistent on me admitting i was me" Elena asked suspiciously. Damon shrugged.

"I like being right" Damon said simply.

"Well you were, now let me continue on with my life" Elena said, not meeting Damon's gaze.

"Well, this Ferris Wheel isn't going anywhere, why don't we catch up?" Damon said, a grin on his face. Elena rolled her eyes.

"I don't really feel like catching up" she said blandly.

"Really? Not even slightly curious as to how i've spent these past eighty years? Cause i know i am curious as to how you've spent it" Damon said.

Elena hated that she was. But that was one thing she'd never admit to him. "Nothing you could possibly say could hold my interest for more than five seconds" Elena retorted dryly.

"Hmm, i beg to differ" Damon said, giving her a wicked smile. Elena had to fight to keep her face devoid of emotion.

"Well then you can fill me in on your life instead" Damon said "I'm sure it will be even more fascinating than i imagined."

"No thank you. In fact, i think i might just leave, before your company bores me to death" Elena said. It was funny how untrue those words were. Elena felt like she was on fire, his gaze was all over her and it was making her go crazy.

_That's because you want more than his gaze on you _a traitorous voice in Elena's head thought. Damon laughed and the sound made Elena grin.

"How are you going to leave, in case you haven't noticed, we're at the top of a Ferris Wheel that is no longer moving" Damon said.

"In case you haven't noticed, i'm a vampire" Elena pointed out, standing up. The carriage wobbled slightly and Elena took a deep breath. And leapt, right out of the carriage. She fell two metres before gripping onto a metal pole.

Elena flipped up, so that she was standing on top of the pole. She held onto one of the diagonal poles running down besides her. She looked up at Damon, who was staring down at her from the carriage. Judging from the expression on his face, Elena could tell he hadn't expected her to do that.

Damon smirked and jumped down from the carriage landing on the poles opposite her. "What now Elena?" Damon challenged.

"I'm going to run, as far and as fast as i can" Elena said.

"Why?" Damon asked, he looked genuinely curious. Elena frowned. She wasn't sure why. It seemed like the right thing to do. She was attracted to Damon, but she wasn't in love with him. Never had been, probably never would be. Well, that's what Elena kept telling herself.

"Goodbye Damon" Elena said, letting go of the Ferris Wheel, dropping back wards. Elena landed soundly on the ground and took off running. She didn't look back to see if Damon was coming after her.

She already knew he wasn't. It wasn't in his nature, he didn't come after Katherine and they were going to get married. _Why would he come after me? _

Elena knew he wasn't coming after her, knew he wouldn't. And she hated that she wished he would.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Katherine demanded.

"Yes" Elena said exasperated.

"There isn't even the slightest possibility he's coming after you?" Katherine asked.

"Yes" Elena said.

"But he knows you're alive!" Katherine said frustrated and confused.

"Katherine, it's simple, yes he knows i'm alive, no i'm not worth the effort. He didn't even come after you when we left Mystic Falls. He's just going to move on" Elena explained.

Katherine looked a little hurt at the part of him not coming after her but it was brief. Elena stared out the window of the car. SHe had ran back to the hotel they'd been staying in. Elijah and Katherine had been getting in the car, about to pick her up.

They'd been on the road for two days, and Katherine was still questioning her.

"Katherine, let it go" Elijah said. He seemed to know Elena was a little upset. Katherine wasn't very observant when it came to other peoples feelings. Unless it benefited her to know how they were feeling.

Katherine shot them both a glare but went back to reading her book.

"Where are we going next exactly?" Elena said dryly.

"We're on the next ship to Sweden. I have a house up there that we can stay in" Elijah said. Elena nodded. Far away in other words. Elena had screwed up. Damon could easily go to Klaus and tell him where he had last seen them. They hadn't encountered Klaus yet, but now they had to hide from two people forever.

Kol was on their good side, after all Elijah had helped him stop Klaus from becoming a hybrid. The other originals were boxed up with daggers in their chests as far as Elijah knew, so they were probably indifferent.

Elena stared out the window, watching rain poor down. She felt weary. Like someone had drained her of her energy. That was probably just her disappointment.

She didn't have anyone except Katherine and Elijah. But they had each other. They were in love. Elena didn't have that, never had. And maybe it was seeing Damon, having him give up on her. It made her feel alone, ridiculously.

_I want that, maybe not with Damon. But i want that. _

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I know it's been a while, and this chapter has been short. But i've been busy. However i thought i owed you at least a short chapter. I might not be able to do another chapter this weekend, but keep an eye out, just in case. So much home work so i'll try and make time.**

**Don't worry, Delena is still end game. But Damon and Elena don't love each other, yet. :D**

**I love to see your reviews, and the more reviews i get, the more encouraging it will be to keep writing.**

**Also, i know what is going to happen. But i'm not sure what year, so tell me a time period you guys would like :D Preferably not too modern.**

**Please, like, follow and review.**

**Cheers!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**1990:**_

Elena turned the volume up higher on the TV. It still wasn't enough to drown out the sounds of Katherine and Elijah, going at it. They had spent five years apart, to 'spice things up a little'.

They couldn't sleep with anyone else, they just didn't see each other. Elena was surprised they actually made it. Although Elena had to admit she had caught Katherine trying to sneak out, and Elijah trying to sneak in.

Well now they were back. Elena thought that Elijah would be back next week. He probably came back earlier, not to Elena's benefit. Seeing as her and Katherine shared a room. Elena couldn't even grab her things and leave. She had heard them from outside.

Well, Katherine's moaning. Elena had thought she was being attacked. So naturally she ran to help her. There are only so many things Elena can recover from as a vampire.

No supernatural healing can help Elena recover from what she saw. I f only they'd locked the door. Watching your sister, butt naked, face down on a bed, gripping the head rest, while on of your closest friends, her boyfriend, fucks her so loudly that you can see the walls shaking.

Elena had ran down stairs, well, stumbled down stairs. It was hard to run while you had your eyes closed and ears blocked. Elena admittedly had ran into more walls than she'd like to admit.

She turned the TV, the stereo, the microwave and the radio on. It still wasn't enough. She only needed them on to block out the sound while she grabbed a few things.

She was probably going to have to stay away for a few months. Yeah, months, plural. Elena grabbed a suit case from the cupboard and all her clothes from the laundry. She didn't care if they were dirty, she could wash them later.

She heard the TV scream. Home Alone was on. Elena scribbled a letter and left it on the bench. She doubted they'd even find until, well, until they got hungry. And even then, Elena was sure they'd find a way to have sex and feed at the same time.

Elena grabbed her suit case, hand bag and her green coat off the rack before rushing out of the house. She didn't even bother to turn off all the appliances.

Elena rushed out to her blue budgie car and drove out of the drive way. They were in Australia, had been for two of the five years of 'no Elijah'.

It was remote and one of the last places Katherine wanted to spend her time. So it was the last place Elijah would look. Elena had been pretty happy there, she had made some non-compelled friends. They lived in Sydney at first but the more time they spent from Elijah, harder Katherine tried to find him.

So Elena moved them to Perth. It was nice there, great scenery. They lived near the border, near a large mountain range. There house was at the base of it. Elena went for walks daily.

There was an old mine at couple of miles from the house and Elena let her werewolf friend, Haley, use it on full moons. Elena drove as close as she could towards the mountain range.

She leapt from the car, bags in hand. Speeding up to the top, Elena quickly set up a camp site. Fire pit and tent ready Elena laid down on her stomach, staring out over the night. The sky was so blue here. And the stars were so visible out in the country side. Elena loved it.

During the day the sky was cloudless and blue, standing out against the orange rock of the mountain. Down below, in a valley, was a creek surrounded by bright green shrubbery, in varying shades of colour. Elena loved walking around down there. The colour of the river was stunning, a deep crystalline blue.

_Just like his eyes _A voice snickered. Elena rolled her eyes. It was stupid, thinking about him. Elena hated that she did. She had at first, after seeing him at the carnival. She never forgot about him, but it became easier to feel like it meant nothing.

Because it did mean nothing. _Hopefully. _Of course it did. Elena ran and Damon didn't chase, he never did. Because it meant nothing. Sure there had been some serious sexual tension but that was because, duh, he used to be with Katherine.

They were identical twins for Christ sake.

Elena had done two years of high school here, locally. It's how she met all her friends. Katherine had for one year, but gave up. She was apparently '_too horny'. _

Elena had rolled her eyes. No wonder her sister had been going crazy. It was five years of no Elijah and no sex. Pure hell for Katherine.

Elena sighed. She in all her years of being a vampire had had plenty of sex. And by plenty Elena meant a lot. She wasn't going to be an immortal virgin, how lame.

And anyway, she couldn't even get pregnant so she was care free. No aids, or worse, children. Elena as a human had loved children, adored them. She still did, only now she didn't dream of growing up and having children.

But that was probably because she could do neither. Sometimes it made her sad, of the life she never would have. But a lot of things did. Elena had gotten used to ignoring those feelings.

Elena folded her arms, resting her chin on them. She closed her eyes and was quickly snatched away into sleep...

_Damon was facing her, a smile on his lips as usual. He had one hand around her waist and the other running through her hair, over her cheeks. It was like he was checking to see if she was real._

_She was, she was real. Elena just hoped he was. Elena licked her lips mischievously. Damon smiled and leaned down, placing kisses along her throat. Elena moaned and leaned into him. _

_She looped her hands around his neck, grabbing fists full of his hair when his lips finally met hers. Elena pulled away._

_"Why didn't you chase me?" she asked. She had to know, she wasn't going to let him use her and leave. She needed to know if he even remotely cared for her._

_Damon stepped away, shaking his head. He looked bored.  
"You aren't worth it."_

Elena awoke gasping. That was the tenth time she had had that dream, literally. She got up off the ground, wiping dusk off her high waisted jeans. Elena tucked her shirt in properly and ran her hand through her hair.

_It was just a dream. _Of course it was, why would it be anything else. Elena opened her phone and called her one vampire friend, Candace. She reminded Elena of a girl back in Mystic Falls, Caroline Forbes.

Blonde, bubbly, bimbo, energetic and a drama queen. Also unkindly beautiful. One person shouldn't be able to luck out genetically like that. And no, Elena didn't turn her.

She was already turned when Elena met her. She didn't pick up, considering it was three in the morning so Elena just left her a voice mail. Elena sighed and walked over to her tent, crawling under the blankets.

She didn't need them necessarily, but they were a sort of comfort. And right now, Elena felt like she needed comfort. She couldn't let that retched Damon Salvatore mess with her emotions.

* * *

**DAMON'S POV:**

Elena Pierce. Her name had haunted Damon's dreams for longer than he'd like to admit. From the day he'd met her he knew she was what he wanted.

When he found out he was to have Katherine he had been devastated. He forced himself to get over, the fact that Katherine and Elena were identical twins helped.

But Elena's smile, her dimpled rosy cheeks, flawless olive skin. Her petite frame and subtle curves. Her arched lips. Damon shuddered. But she wasn't just perfect physically.

Her love of literature was adorable and her skills with words were admirable. Even though as a human she barely spoke a word. She had a wicked humour and a definite moral compass.

And she didn't even notice him. At first Damon had thought it was because she was in love with Stefan. But she wasn't, far from it. And Damon for a fleeting moment thought he had a chance.

He tried to get her attention, but she never noticed him. He wasn't hers to notice. He was Katherine's. Loyal was another way to describe Elena Pierce.

And then she was gone. Into thin air. And Damon felt like his world was crumbling.

There wasn't a sign from her or Katherine for half a year, and by then, Damon had found a distraction. Alison O'Donnell, an orphan.

But then a letter arrived. Damon had recognised her hand writing immediately. Tucked under a stack of other mail Damon had seen the end of hers, the name Salvatore showing.

His heart was pumping as he pulled it out from the stack. And he was crushed with disappointment once again when it was addressed Stefan Salvatore.

He gave it to Stefan, who offered for Damon to read it before he gave it to their father.

Damon still remembered it, word for word.

_To my dearest Stefan,_

_I'm sorry it took so long to come in contact with you.  
Katherine and i have been dealing with some things.  
We're okay. In fact we've never been better.  
I know what we did may seem like a selfish thing,  
but the only reason i went through with it was for you._

You are my dearest friend and i couldn't allow you to  
marry someone you didn't love. Alexia Branson is a lovely  
girl and you have my blessings as a friend. I hope you  
have a fulfilling life and build a beautiful family. I will try to  
visit as soon as i'm sure i won't be held prisoner upon my  
return.

_With love,_

_Elena Pierce._

Damon never received a letter. Not even from Katherine. Although he didn't necessarily want one. He and Katherine had a relationship devoid of emotion. It was purely physical.

Damon had left Mystic Falls. He had waited for Elena to return, but after a year she hadn't. Damon couldn't torture himself any longer. He left, taking Alison O'Donnell.

She turned out to be a vampire and ended up turning him and keeping him as a fuck buddy. Damon didn't mind, she took care of him. But eventually she grew too attached.

So Damon left. She had chased him. He managed to hide away in a coastal town for a couple of months. A carnival came through and it was the perfect opportunity to feed and maybe get laid.

Damon scanned the crowded carnival, looking for an olive skinned brunette. And bam! He spotted one, swinging her legs while munching down on some Fairy Floss. Her cute little red dress made her a desirable prise.

Damon advanced, a pick up line at the ready. But just a couple of metres from her he stopped. It couldn't be! Surely it wasn't, Damon must've been hallucinating.

Damon closed his eyes and shook his head. But when he opened his eyes, she was still there, eating away happily. Damon decided to give it a shot.

"Elena?"

The girl didn't even flinch. She didn't react at all. Damon said her name again, and another time. The girl frowned and opened her eyes.

Damon gasped a little. Doughy brown eyes stared back at him. Damon thought he saw recognition flash on her face before her expression became confused.

"I think you've got the wrong person" Elena said, giving Damon a sympathetic smile. She didn't recognise him?

"What?" Damon gasped.

"I said i think you've got the wrong person!" Elena said over the noise.

"No, you're Elena. How are you alive?" Damon demanded.

"That's not possible, i'm Natalie" Elena said.

"Elena" Damon said, Elena shook her head.

"Sorry sir, i think you have the wrong person. I guess i must have one of those faces. It can't help if you've been drinking" Elena said lightly, standing up.

"I haven't been drinking" Damon insisted. Elena shrugged casually and gave him a pitying look.

"I guess i must have one of those faces then" she said, before turning her back on Damon and walking away.

Damon stared after her. How was this happening? Elena should either be dead or a withered old woman.

Not the beautiful girl he remembered. Damon flopped down at the bench head in his hands...

Damon remembered the carnival night, the last time he saw, everyday. He should have gone after her, before it was too late. Elena Pierce had a bad habit of vanishing.

He kept letting her slip through his fingers. Not again. Damon had spent 80 years regretting not going after her and when she showed up again, he let her go.

46 years later and he still hadn't learn't his lesson. He had let her get away. Damon wasn't about to let another 80 years go by. He still had to watch she was wearing the night of the carnival. It had fallen off on the roller coaster they went on together.

Damon had found a witch who managed to track her exact location. Australia of all places, of course. Perth of all places in Australia. Perth being the middle of nowhere in a country that was in the middle of nowhere.

But Elena had managed to place herself in the middle of nowhere in Perth! She was going to be hard to find. But Damon was on the next flight there tomorrow. Booked a car over the phone.

He was going to get what he desired most, or die trying. Because what was the point of being immortal when you were alone?

* * *

**Here you guys go!**

**A longer chapter, and in the same day. Now not to get your hopes up, but the next chapter may or may not be done today as well, so keep checking you emails!**

**Anyway, i didn't get many reviews but thats probably because i have you only a couple of hours to respond :D Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed the Damon point of view. Also Elena's in Australia :D**

**Let me know if you guys think it's a stupid idea :) I can always make her leave or whatever! Anyway, no spoilers but, the end is drawing near :)  
i know i know, so sad XD**

**Anyway please review because i LOVE hearing from all of you.  
Cheers!**


	11. Chapter 11

When Elena awoke the next morning she had three texts and four voice mails from Candace. She smiled at her worried friends voice. Elena quickly texted her saying that she was all right and just wanted to meet up.

Candace texted back instantly with a time and place- Coco's Cafe at ten. Elena frowned, it was already 8:30, and it took half an hour to get into town by car.

Elena sighed, she guessed she'd just have to run. She grabbed some fresh underwear, bra, her high waisted shorts and button up yellow long sleeve shirt.

Elena also grabbed some shampoo and soap, stuffing them into her hand bag along with her clothes. And then she was off running, straight towards town.

It only took Elena ten minutes to reach town. When she did she went straight towards the closest house. Elena compelled her self entry and free usage of their shower.

Elena generally didn't like using compulsion but she was in a hurry, and she couldn't exactly go home, for obvious reasons. Elena sighed as the hot water pelted down against her skin. She used her shampoo and soap and then just stood there, basking in the heat.

It was amazing. Elena had only missed one shower last night but still. Not to mention these people had excellent water pressure, like damn.

After about an hour Elena finally got out. She quickly dried herself and pulled on her clothes. Using the bathroom mirror she applied her make up. By then she had ten minutes until she needed to meet Candace.

Elena smiled at her reflection before grabbing her things and exciting the bathroom. She left her shampoo there and decided this would be her official shower house while Katherine and Elijah were...getting reacquainted.

Elena borrowed the human families car, a small yellow buggie, very similar to her own, and drove off towards the cafe. She made it there with thirty seconds to spare.

Elena liked being punctual.

Inside Candace was waiting for already having ordered her favourite coffee and a slice of chocolate cake for them to share. Elena plopped down in her seat and smiled.

"So tell me, what happened?" Candace asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Elena shrugged and ran her hand through her still damp hair.

"I was mentally scarred to say the least" Elena muttered. Candace frowned. Elena sighed and filled her in. About witnessing her sister and her friend have crazy vampire sex, about her weird dream (leaving out the fact the the guy was Damon) and having to camp outside.

Candace gasped at the last part. "You slept outside? Oh my god, that must've been so uncomfortable!"

Elena grinned but didn't say anything.

"Noah, you can NOT stay out there again. You're staying with me, i insist. And anyway, school is finishing up in four weeks, four weeks! Then we can get out of this place, travel. And yeah, i know you've been like everywhere but who cares" Candace gushed, calling Elena by the name she used in this town, Noah.

Noah Ashburn, age 17 local high school student.

Elena smiled. "Sounds like a plan" She said happily. Maybe she could break away from Elijah and Katherine for a while. Hopefully when they reunite Katherine won't do to her what she did to Elijah. Well what she was doing to Elijah as they spoke.

Elena shuddered at the thought.

Candace continued to talk on and on, about everything and anything. Elena had finished two coffees by the time she finished.

"Okay, i get that you can't go home and get all your other clothes so go back to your 'camp site' and grab all your stuff. You come home we get set you up. And then the rest of the day is spent SHOPPING!" Candace said, already climbing out of her seat.

"Okay then" Elena said, standing up. Candace hugged and Elena said they'd meet at her place in an hour.

Elena couldn't help but smile at how lucky she was to have Candace as a friend.

* * *

**DAMON'S POV:**

****Damon landed at the Perth airport a day later. It was night time when he got there but he didn't stop. He drove all through the night and arrived at his destination early the next day.

He'd asked around, Elena was going by another name as usual. He decided to check at the local high school. And sure enough he found he found he picture in the files.

Elena Pierce, enrolled as Noah Ashburn. Nice name. Smart choice choosing a unisex name. Damon booked in for a hotel and finally let himself rest.

He would visit Elena tomorrow, when her school was over. Damon smiled. He would get her. And he wouldn't profess his love for her and beg her to be with him.

Because, A, it would freak her out, B, Damon wasn't sure he even loved Elena. All he knew is that he wanted her. And C, if he was goin to get a chance with her, he wanted to do it right. They had eternity after all.

* * *

**ELENA' POV:**

****Elena walked into school with a bounce in her step. Spending the last two days with Candace had been great. Elena hadn't realised how dull her life had been.

Considering she was a vampire and could do basically anything, Elena had kept her life pretty boring. Acting like a human with Candace, doing human things like shopping, had been more exciting.

Spending time with people other than Katherine and Elijah was also nice. She had plenty of vampire friends, living all over the world. Chloe from the night she saw Damon had been turned.

She remembered Elena compelling her and tracked her down. She wasn't mad or anything. But her and Elena became actual friends and she travelled with Elena for a while.

But then she settled down in some town in France when Elena continued moving around.

Monday seemed to breeze by and Elena and Candace compelled themselves out of doing any homework. That wasn't why they were even going to school. It was all social.

Elena reclined on the hood of Haley's car. Her, Haley and Candace were all going back to Haley's place. The sun felt delicious against Elena's skin and she silently thanked Candace's advice for wearing shorts. Her red tank top exposed her olive brown skin.

"Elena" a voice said. Elena tensed. She knew who it was immediately. Her eyes fluttered open and Elena sat up. Damon Salvatore, right before her very eyes. A sense of deja vu flooded over Elena.

Damon took a step closer. "You've stopped running" he said. Elena stared at him. He had found her, and not by accident. There was no way he coincidentally ran into her here of all places.

"No one was chasing" Elena quipped. Damon winced at that and Elena couldn't help but wonder what that meant.

"How have things been, since i last made your unfortunate acquaintance" Elena drawled, sliding off the hood of the car. Damon was watching her the whole time and Elena was glad she couldn't blush.

"Horribly dull, yourself" Damon answer smoothly.

"Fabulous" Elena said. Damon licked his lips.

"How's your sister, assuming she's still wondering this earth?" Damon asked. Elena shrugged.

"Peachy, even got herself a boyfriend."

"Hmm, who's the lucky guy?" Damon asked.

"You wouldn't know him" Elena said.

"Try me."

Elena raised an eye brow. "Elijah Michaelson" she said. Damon frowned.

"Got yourselves mixed up with the original family then" Damon observed. Elena shrugged. She guessed they were more well known than she'd thought.

"In a way" she said. Elena stared down at her feet, watching her toes wriggle in her converse shoes.

"Is your sister the only one dating an original?" Damon asked. His voice sounded innocently curious. Elena couldn't help but wonder if it was more than that.

Elena looked up, meeting Damon's piercing blue gaze. "Yes" she said blandly. She saw the corner of Damon's mouth twitch in a suppressed smile. Elena ignored it.

"What brings you here of all places?" Elena asked. Damon shrugged, keeping his eyes glued to hers. It was like he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Would you believe me if i said i was in the area?" he said, his lips cracking into a smirk.

"No, not really" Elena answered. Damon nodded.

"Would you believe me if i said you?" Damon asked. Elena's heart sped up, but only for a second.

"Maybe" she said with a dismissive shrug. Damon nodded.

"What are you doing tonight?" Damon asked.

"None of your business" Elena said. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"It's my business if i want to know in order to ask you out" Damon said.

"Why would you do that?" Elena drawled. Damon was playing her for a fool. He was just going to make fun of her.

"I want to catch up, it's been ages. Maybe even see Katherine and her boyfriend" Damon said, moving closer to Elena. Elena moved away, by casually sitting herself down on the hood of the car.

It wasn't the brightest idea, now Damon was above her. Wearing a stupid tight black shirt and slim cut grey jeans.

"I'm busy tonight" Elena said.

"How about tomorrow?" Damon asked.

"School night" Elena said.

"Tonight is a school night as well" Damon pointed out.

"Tonight is an exception" Elena said. Damon nodded.

"How about friday?" he asked.

Elena hesitated. It couldn't hurt. They'd just be catching up, old friends. He would've been her brother in law if things had turned out differently. Although, if things had turned out differently, they'd both be dead by now. Elena ignored the last part.

Damon noticed the hesitation and grinned. "Excellent" he said.

"I didn't say anything" Elena argued.

"You didn't have to" Damon said, "I'll pick you up at 8."

"You don't even know where i live" Elena pointed out.

"Are you going to tell me?" Damon asked.

"No" Elena admitted. Damon gave her a knowing look.

"Finding out will be a part of the fun" he said, giving her a breath taking smile. Elena rolled her eyes as he strode away.

This was so ridiculous, what was he doing back? Elena swallowed down her suspisions. The Damon Elena knew back in 1864 would have done anything to survive.

Maybe the reason why he knows about the originals is because he's associated with them. Maybe he's here to collect for Klaus. Elena licked her lips nervously.

She'd find out. Because there was no way Elena was going to let Damon Salvatore ruin her life. There was no way she was going to let him make a fool of her.

No way was she going to let her heart make a fool of her.

* * *

**Hi guys!  
i actually wrote this chapter last week but my internet crashed so i couldnt post it. Luckily i had copied it into a word file :D  
I hope you enjoyed. I got told i should make Damon and Elena go back to Mystic Falls, what do you guys think?**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts, so as usual, i ask for your reviews and comments. Also let me know if there is anything you'd like to see happen in this fic :D**

**Cheers!  
-x**


	12. Chapter 12

School went by like a blur. Elena wasn't even concentrating, although that wasn't out of the ordinary. So when Friday came, Elena couldn't help but be excited. But she hated it. Well, she hated that she didn't hate being excited. Why shouldn't she be excited, a hot guy asked her out.

A normal girl would be freaking out, just like Elena was. But then again, this was Damon Salvatore she was talking about. His reputation not being one desired by most.

His looks on the other hand, those were most certainly desired. And by Elena in particular. But she wouldn't admit that to herself, yet. Elena smiled happily at her reflection.

Her outfit was casual but was flattering and showed off all the right places in the right way. It was a silky yellow dress that crossed over on the chest, hugging all her curves flawlessly, before dropping into loose skirts.

Elena spun a little, loving the feel of the silky material on her thighs. The yellow really showed off her olive complexion. Haley did her make up, seeing as she was much better at the modest beauty look than Candace, who definitely went for a more slutty look to say the least.

Elena quickly applied her pink stick and smiled. Her shoes were a pair of small blue sandals and she stuffed her phone and wallet into her little green bag.

Elena rushed down stairs, rolling her eyes at Candace who smiled at her cheerily. Elena sat down on a stool by the kitchen bench, where Haley was making her dinner.

Haley gave Elena a side ways smirk.

"You look amazing, as usual" Haley said, turning back to her pot of what ever she was cooking.

"Thanks" Elena said.

"I just can't believe a 100 plus vampire babe such as yourself is excited about a date with some vampire guy who she knew when she was human. Like seriously, you're always getting laid so it's not even like you've been out of business" Haley said cheekily.

Elena scoffed. "I'd hardly call it excited. I'm just happy to get a chance to catch up" Elena excused. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Just admit it, you think he's gonna be a good lay. I'll have to admit it, you can practically sense that he is. I mean, with body like that you've got to be. And his face, that smile is a real panty dropper.

Elena laughed and Haley smiled. "I'm just sayin" Haley continued, "If you weren't about to, i'd tap that."

Elena slapped Haley's arm at that. "Shut up!" she squealed. Now it was Haley's turn to laugh. A knock to the door shut them both up.

"Oooh, it's him!" Haley mock swooned. Elena shoved her playfully but walked over to the door. She swung it open, leaning casually on the frame.

Damon was on the other side and the sight of him made Elena smirk. He was wearing fitted grey jeans with a snug long sleeve black shirt. And his trade mark leather jacket of course.

"I guess you found me then" Elena noted.

"Elena, looking as stunning as usual i see. Nothing un expected of course" Damon flirted, stepping closer to the door. Elena rolled her eyes at him event though she wanted to blush bright red.

"Damon, looking as devoid of colour as usual i see. Nothing un expected of course" Elena said. Damon grinned at that and Elean couldn't help but grin back.

"May i come in?"

Elena laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing he could've asked. Damon frowned at her, raising an eye brow.

"Of course not. I'll get my bag and coat. You can wait" Elena said, turning away before Damon could protest. Haley smiled at her and gave her a silent thumbs up. Elena grabbed her brown leather jacket and green bag off the bench before waving to Candace who was sitting on the stair case and Haley.

She went outside, closing the door behind her. Damon offered her his elbow and Elena lifted an eyebrow. Elena was going to complain but instead just shrugged and looped her arm through his.

She tried not to react to the contact with his body. She wasn't even touching skin on skin. Three layers of clothing stood between them. But god it felt nice to be this close to him.

"Elena?"

"What?!" Elena said, snapping from her thoughts. Damon smirked at her.

"You didn't hear a single thing i just said, did you?"

Elena's eyes widened and she shook her said. "Sorry, i zoned out for a second" Elena said. Some part of her was relieved. AT least she knew it was possible to get distracted from what Damon was talking about.

Although the only reason that happened is because she was thinking about him, and how close they were.

"Where to?" Damon asked. Elena shrugged.

"You tell me, you organised this date."

"So it's a date is it?" Damon teased, giving Elena a challenging smile. Elena returned his wicked grin.

"It depends. How would you define at date?"

Damon frowned and opened the passenger door to his car door. Elena sat down. She didn't even bother with a seat belt. Damon got in besides her and started up the car.

"I'd define a date by what happens on it" Damon said. Elena nodded.

"And what would happen on a date with Damon Salvatore by any chance?"Elena asked. Damon smirked deviously and Elena felt captivated by it.

"I guess you're about to find out" Damon said.

"Assuming that this is a date" Elena pointed out. Damon looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Assuming that it is" Damon confirmed. Elena looked ahead at the road. She had no idea where they were going.

"Is this some sort of mystery location or what?" Elena asked.

"Nah, i can tell you if you want" Damon said. Elena shook her head.

"I like surprises" Elena said, looking Damon over before quickly staring back out the window of the car. Damon noticed and gave her a smirk. Elena ignored it persistently.

She had to remember, Damon could be working with Klaus to get revenge. Klaus was mad at Elijah for betraying him and saving Elena and Katherine.

If Klaus hurt Elena and Katherine, it was obvious Elijah would also be hurt. Damon would get some reward of power or money. Not to mention he could still be feeling pretty bitter about Katherine running out on him.

It was unlikely, but possible. What did Elena know about Damon? She barely even knew him. Yet here she was, about to go on a date with him!

"So, what made you change your mind?" Elena asked. Damon frowned and looked at her.

"About what?"

"About coming after me" Elena said, watching his face the whole time. He seemed to almost blush, a small embarrassed smile creeping to his lips. Not exactly what Elena had expected.

"I was sick of letting what i want get away" Damon said. Now it was Elena's turn to blush. She had to stay strong, Damon was flirting like he always did.

It was his defence mechanism, probably. "What took you so long?" Elena asked. Damon squinted a little, flinched. Elena bit her lip.

"I don't know" Damon said, staring straight a head. Elena was silent and looked away. She saw Damon looking at her from the corner of her eye and forced herself not to smile at the thought of him checking her out.

_Stop being so ridiculous _a voice scolded. Elena bunched up the skirts of her dress in her hands. She studied her daylight ring intently. She still remembered Elijah giving them to her and Katherine.

Elena studied all the other rings on her fingers with a new found interest. Anything to stop her looking over at Damon and checking him out. Anything to stop her from studying his lean torso in that fitted shirt, or how good his ass looked in those pants.

Surprisingly Elena mainly wanted to get a good look at his eyes. She wanted to stare at them until they were imprinted in her mind.

I mean seriously, out of all of Damon's fine an perfect qualities Elena wanted to look at his beautiful crystal blue, all consuming eyes. Not his sweet ass or biceps but his eyes.

But ass, biceps and six pack definitely in at second place for Elena's 'to stare at forever' list.

Damon and Elena were silent for the entire trip until they pulled up in some car park, facing a large expanse of nothingness. Damon got out and sped around to Elena's door, opening it for her.

She smiled and took his hand when he offered it. Damon guided her towards to open plain ahead of them.

"What are we dong exactly?" Elena said, breaking the silence. The night air was humid and Elena took her arm from Damon's, shrugging of her jacket and tying it around her waist.

"Walking" Damon answered. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Yeah i got that, i meant where are we going?" Elena said. Damon didn't say anything. He just stopped, and did a very precise ninety degree turn to the left.

Damon started walking again and Elena followed him. She didn't exactly know where she was, and her back was back in the car, so she couldn't even call someone.

"Damon, the question still stands, where are we going?" Elena asked after another ten minutes of what felt like pointless wondering. Damon stopped.

He looked at Elena and smiled he sat down, right there one the spot. Elena sighed and dropped down besides him.

"What are we doing?" Elena asked after what felt like hours of watching Damon look beautiful and perfect and yet some how tantalisingly dangerous in the moonlight.

"I don't know about you, but i was admiring the view" Damon said, giving Elena a flirtatious grin.

"I thought we were going to 'catch up'?" Elena said. Damon shrugged.

"I thought this was a date" he said. Elena smirked at that.

"Okay then, do something you do on a date" Elena said.

"Like?"

"I don't know, tell me something?"

"What should i tell you?" Damon asked, giving Elena this stupid goofy grin. Elena shrugged and frowned, thinking.

"A story" she decided.

"True or False?" Damon asked.

"Surprise me" Elena said dryly. Damon shrugged and nodded.

"Okay then" Damon said. He was silent for a moment before he continued.

"There was a boy. A small town boy with a small town life planned out for him. Hand picked by his controlling father. His mother didn't have a say seeing as she was dead. The boy didn't want his small town life though, even though it was custom made and would fit him perfectly. He wanted to travel, he wanted to create himself. Not to just be a younger, more attractive version of his father.

So the boy made plans. Every month he would make a small withdrawal from his bank, starting from the age of nine. And he went by without being noticed thanks to the man who worked at the bank. He helped the boy make his withdrawal, and when he asked what he was saving up for, the boy said something special.

The bank man had two daughters, one equally as beautiful and fair as the other. Twins. The only difference was one had golden curls, and the other soft bangs. The boys father and the banker man were good friends, both of respectable families. So the marriage of the boy and his brother, to the banker man's daughters was arranged.

The boy saw the girls twice every week. Once for dinner on a Saturday, and at church on Sunday. The boy was to marry the golden haired twin. And as the years drew on, and the boy turned sixteen, the twin fourteen. The boy realised something.

He was falling into the life his father had picked out for him. The golden curls twin was beautiful, of course. Her smile was brilliant and her energy was intoxicating. She was exciting to say the least.

But so was the other twin. She had a beautiful dimpled smile that made you stop and stare. Her adventure and her interest in literature was fascinating. The boy was captivated. But she wasn't his, that twin belonged to his brother.

So the boy kept his distance, trying to fall out of the feeling. But he didn't. He was just falling head over heals from a distance now. So he approached her again, her seventeen, himself nineteen.

He talked to her, at one of their Saturday dinners. It was exhilarating, and every time she smiled the boys hope grew. But the next day she was gone. Never to be seen or heard from again."

Elena blinked, staring at Damon. It was fairly obvious Damon's story was based on his actually life. Human one at least. Damon's piercing blue eyes were locked with hers the whole time he told the story. Elena was captivated.

She stared at him now. In silence. Neither speaking a word.

"Are you sure that's how it ended?" Elena whispered. Damon nodded.

"One hundred percent" he said, eyes still locked with hers.

"If he was so crazy for her, then why didn't he go after her?" Elena asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Damon blinked.

"I don't know" Damon said. Elena frowned.

"It's your story, you should know" she demanded. Damon just continued to stare at her.

"You tell me a story" Damon said. Elena broke eye contact and leaned back on her hands.

"Okay" she said.

"There was a girl. She had her life fulfilled since the day she was born. She was financially stable and was only gonna get more wealthy when her arranged marriage took place. She had a sister, loving parents. Maids to do her chores and Tudors to teacher her piano.

On her seventh birthday she met her future husband and her sisters future husband, they were brothers. The girl grew up, spending arranged time with the boys every weekend.

But it didn't have her parents desired effect. She barely knew her soon to be brother in law and her future husband felt more like a brother or a best friend.

Marrying him wasn't what she wanted. This perfect mould life wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to have everything when she was eighteen.

She didn't want to have had her life lived with out her living it. She wanted to live on the edge. She wanted adventure. And there was no way she was going to get that in that small town.

So she made a plan to leave and took her sister with her. And they left. It was the best decision she ever made. She saved herself and her sister. And she managed to never have to go back to her old life.

No marriage, no big, no small towns. Always on the move, going from place to place.

But years later, at a carnival, she saw one of the brothers again, the one who was to be her brother in law. She had barely noticed him before. He seemed so captivated by her sister.

But there he was and suddenly he had her complete attention. But when she ran he didn't chase. So the girl never saw him again, even though it crushed her. Because he was never heard from again."

Damon moved and sat by Elena, flopping down onto his back. His shirt lifted up a little, showing his smooth muscular stomach. Elena laid back besides him, enjoying the closeness.

"I don't like how your story ends" Damon said into the silence. Elena shrugged.

"Not everything has a fairy tail ending" she said. Damon smirked and rolled his head to the side, so that he was facing her.

"That's awfully depressing" he said. Elena shrugged.

"Unfortunately i'm right" Elena said.

"How can you be so sure?" Damon asked.

"Well i just heard two stories without fairy tail endings and i know from experience" Elena said.

"Do you want a fairy tail ending?" Damon asked.

Elena looked at Damon. "No" Elena said.

Damon frowned. "Why not?"

"Because, if i'm in love i don't want it to end. I don't want to fall in love the end, end of story, end of life. If anything it should be the start of a new life, in the least cheesy way possible" Elena said, looking away from Damon's intense and constant gaze.

Damon turned his head back so that he was looking up at the sky. Elena smiled, peering at the constellations. The sky was so clear and the stars were so visible.

Being under the stars with Damon reminded her of the carnival. Sitting a top of the Ferris Wheel, staring up at the universe.

"Elena" Damon said. Elena rolled her head to the side.

"Yeah."

"I think he didn't go after her, because he didn't know if she wanted to be chased. Well the first time at least" Damon said.

"And what about the second time?" Elena asked. Damon turned and face her, looking her all over.

"Two reasons. Stupid reasons, but reasons non the less. Firstly he was afraid of rejection. Afraid of having the one thing he desired turn him down. And second was, if somehow she felt the same way, that he would ruin it. He would make it the end."

Elena's eyes searched Damon's. Everything that he was saying implied that he had feelings for her, and just the thought of it was making her heart race.

"And she wasn't worth the risk?" Elena asked.

"Disappointing her wasn't worth the risk" Damon said. "But then again, not going after her also disappointed her so in the end he always let her down."

Elena licked her lips. "True" she said. "But what if she was selfish. What if she didn't care about not being chased. What if all she cared about was how he felt and wanting to be with him. What if she was willing to forgive, because that's a part of love right? Forgiveness?"

Damon frowned at Elena. His eyes looked hopeful. He started to look away but Elena kept his gaze locked on hers. She wanted to kiss him. But then again, she'd wanted to do that since she saw him at the carnival.

Damon's eyes searched hers, as if looking for an answer to an unspoken question. Elena licked her lips again and Damon's eyes followed the movement of her tongue intently.

His eyes then moved back to hers as he sat up a bit. Elena sat up, leaning back on her hands. Her eyes never leaving Damon's. Damon moved closer, leaning over Elena, who lowered her self back down.

Damon was kneeling between Elena's legs, his arms placed either side of her. Damon lowered himself so that his lips were brushing the hers lightly.

Elena couldn't take it any longer. He kept coming so close, but never going through with it. Elena's neck arched and her lips met Damon's. The touch of his skin was electrifying.

Energy flooded through her. At first Damon had looked shocked, as if he hadn't expected her to do that. Which was weird seeing as he was leaning over her, lips inches apart, sexual tension crackling in the air.

But Damon was kissing her back a second later. Elena's hands went straight for his hair, arms winding around his neck. Her eyes had fluttered shut with pleasure and she wrapped her legs around Damon's waist, pulling him down to her.

Damon's hands ran down her thigh, the feel of his skin on hers made Elena almost purr as she pressed herself even closer to Damon. He noticed the reaction of course because suddenly his hands were all over her.

Damon's hand continued to graze up Elena's thigh, reaching the hem of her dress where he stopped. Elena bucked her hips, causing her dress to slide up higher and for Damon to moan with pleasure.

Damon's hand shot up her leg while his other one held her waist firmly. Elena wriggled under him, urging his hand all the way under her dress, his hand on her stomach. The warm touch of his skin made Elena grip his hair tighter and she broke away from the kiss for a second to gasp with desire.

Damon's hands slide all over her stomach as he placed kisses along the neck line of Elena's dresses and up her throat. Damon sat up, so that he was sitting and Elena was sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, which now had a bulge.

Elena squeezed her legs, pulling herself closer to Damon. He clearly enjoyed pressure on his evident boner because it was his turn to pull away and moan.

Elena ran her fingers through Damon's hair, placing kisses down his neck behind his ear, along his jaw ling until she reached his mouth. The moment she did Damon's hand that was on her hip tightened for support.

The kiss was even more intense and electrifying than before, more desperate. Damon's hand that was on her stomach slid across her stomach, moving around her her back.

His touch sent a shiver of joy down Elena's spine. His other hand travelled off her hip and moved down her thigh. Instead of moving along the top of her leg though it slid under. Damon's hand slid over Elena's ass and moved to her hip where he proceed to torture her by rubbing circles with his thumbs on her waist.

Elena deepened the kiss, her hands moving from around his neck down his chest, rolling her hips against his all the while. Her hands slipped under his shirt and Elena smiled against Damon's lips when he moaned her name as her names slid over the smooth hard muscle of Damon's stomach.

Her hands slid over his stomach, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch. Her hands reached his chest and they slid over his shoulders. Elena used the pads of her thumbs to massage Damon's neck.

Damon's boner was almost painful as is pressed against her abdomen. Almost. Damon and Elena's tongues fought for control and Elena couldn't get enough of the feeling of Damon's skin under her hands and his hands on hers.

Elena kissed a path up to Damon's ear where she whispered "I hope these clothes weren't too expensive."

Her lips crashed against his again and her hands slid out from under his shirt. She already missed the feel of his skin. Elena ran her hands up his stomach, now concealed by his shirt.

Not for long. Elena grabbed to fists full of his shirt and tore it open, exposing Damon's god like physique. Damn he was fine. Like serious, how could shoulders be such a turn on? Or how about that skinny waist, or perfect six pack.

"Wow" Elena gasped unintentionally. Damon laughed, leaning his head back. It was a nice sound, better than his usual menacing chuckle.

"You like?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Elena scoffed. She gave Damon a wicked grin and pushed him down so that he was on the ground and she was leaning over him.

Elena placed her hands on Damon's shoulders, holding him in place while she leaned down, placing a kiss by hip bones. Elena could feel Damon's boner pressing against her stomach as she placed kisses all up his stomach.

She couldn't help but noticed how large it felt. She smiled. How could have Damon been worried about letting her down. Has he never looked in a mirror.

Damon's hands were already sliding up her legs again but instead of going under her dress they were lifting it up.

"Are you su-"he started to say but Elena cut him off by kissing him. Damon's eyes fluttered shut but his hands kept moving, only stopping to cup Elena's ass for a second. Elena pulled away from the kiss to quickly pull off her dress.

She couldn't help but be glad she'd been thinking about Damon when she picked her underwear. Emerald green lace. Damon's eyes looked like they'd pop out of his head as he took her in.

Elena couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"You like?" Elena asked. Damon nodded eagerly, like he was looking at some grand prize. His eyes were all over her, taking in her olive skin against the emerald green lingerie.

"Definitely" Damon said, his eyes travelling up to her face. Elena smiled.

"Good" she whispered.

And that was the first time Elena Pierce had sex with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Hey there!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed that big slice of delena, that should sustain you for now. I probs wont update for the rest of the weekend so yeah :D I hope you guys enjoyed and don't worry, the rest of this isnt just going to me sex. The story line will remain :D**

**Please like and review! I love hearing from you guys and i'd still like to know if anyone else thinks i should do some more stuff back in mystic falls :D**

**Cheers!**

** -x**


	13. Chapter 13

Elena awoke, her face resting on a bare chested Damon. Her eyes widened in shock until the events of last night came flooding back. Then she smile. It was a huge goofy smile and Elena had a satisfied feeling about her.

Damon had pulled some jeans on at some point which meant he'd been awake. And he hadn't left. Elena's smile broadened. She glanced over at Damon as she sat up, he was still sleeping.

Elena quickly pulled on her lacy green underwear before laying back down besides Damon. He mumbled and Elena watched his eye lids flutter open. Revealing his beautiful crystalline eyes.

Damon smiled at the sight of her and Elena felt her stomach flip flop.

"Hey there" he said with a smirk.

"Hey" Elena said, licking her lips nervously.

"Wow" Damon said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"You're ridiculously sexy you know" Damon said. His bold abruptness made Elena laugh.

"Really?" she said jokingly. Damon nodded knowingly.

"Yup. And you're especially sexy when you smile, and laugh. Not to mention when you lay across me in only your lacy underwear."

Elena burst out laughing, rolling away from Damon. Damon, using vampire speed rushed above her, placing hands either side over her head. Elena's eyes goggled at his amazing body.

"Deja vu much" she said, a smile spreading across her lips. Damon smirked and lent down and kissed her.

"How about now?" he asked, his lips brushing against hers.

"Mmhhmm" Elena mumbled. Damon started placing kisses around Elena bare collar bone and Elena's blood hummed with his touch. Her legs instinctively wound up and around Damon's waist, pulling him down to her.

Elena's hands her splayed out above her as Damon placed kisses down her stomach and Elena moaned with pleasure as his lips applied pressure on her hips.

Damon sat up, pulling Elena with him. Elena went straight for his lips, missing the taste of him her mouth. Elena tightened her legs around Damon's waist, which was easier in sitting position.

Suddenly Damon pulled away and Elena gasped.

"Why are you stopping" she said, a little out of breath.

"Trust me, i don't want to" Damon whispered. He rested his hands on her waist, holding her in place. Elena draped her hands over Damon's shoulders and pouted, knowing the position showed of her chest.

Damon was clearly trying not to look, and failing.

"Then don't" Elena whispered seductively in Damon's ear. Damon visibly gripped Elena's waist for firmly and Elena smiled victoriously.

But unfortunately he managed to find some control and his grip loosened. Elena sighed and Damon smirked at her.

"Elena" Damon said, his voice low and sexy, as usual.

"Damon" Elena said, making a face. Damon smiled and visibly forced himself to concentrate, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Last night was amazing. In fact it was the best sex I've ever had, by far. I can't get enough, you're intoxicating, addictive" Damon said. Elena smiled and rested her forehead against his.

"If we're going to start complimenting each other on how well we fucked then we're going to be here for a while. Not to mention just thinking about it is kind of a turn on" Elena said with a smirk.

Damon chuckled then sighed.  
"Elena, I know that we still don't even know each other, but I do want to know you. I want to know exactly how to make you smile, and laugh. I want to know what fascinates you, what catches your eye and what makes you want to run a stake through your chest due to boredom. I want to know Elena Pierce, the girl I've wanted since the day I met her."

Elena's eyes searched Damon's, making sure he was telling the truth. From what Elena could see he was. Elena bit her lip nervously and Damon watched her intently, waiting for her to respond or react in any way.

So she kissed him. And not how they had been last night or earlier that morning, it wasn't desperate and powered by hormones.

This was her saying that she wanted that as well, and sealing it with a kiss.

"I'm assuming this is you saying you feel the same way?" Damon said breathlessly. Elena grinned, flashing her teeth.

"Then may I recommend we continue this in a comfier location?" Damon asked.

"The backseat of your car?" Elena offered. Damon chuckled and nodded. He stood up and in one smooth motion swept Elena into his arms.

Elena laughed, letting her head flop back. Damon sped towards his car and when he couldn't get his keys from his pocket fast enough he decided to just smash the window, unlocking the door.

Elena laughed into Damon's mouth as he kissed her and lowered her onto the backseat. Damon had his arms braced on either side of Elena's head, giving Elena a great view of his amazing body.

Elena quickly flipped Damon over, so that she was sitting above him, straddling his hips.

"I could get used to this" Damon mumbled, placing kisses up Elena's arm. Elena was already going for Damon's pants.

His shirt had been ripped off last night in one of their earlier sessions. Elena unbuckled Damon's belt, making sure to accidentally press down on his package.

Damon moaned something and Elena placed her hand on his chest, her thumbing rubbing circles over his rock hard nipples as she pulled out his belt.

Elena threw the belt behind her, distinctly aware of it going out of a window. Elena ran her hands down Damon's chest, feeling his rock hard abs under her fingers.

Her hands reached his waist line of his pants and Elena slowly undid the button, knowing it was torturing Damon.

He was staring at her, his eyes lusty and wondrous. And he had that panty dropping smirk on his lips. Which is what it did.

Elena ripped Damon's jeans off impatiently, taking his underwear with them. And there he was, below her in his naked glory.

Now it was Damon's turn to do some undressing. He flipped Elena around, pressing her back against the back of the seat.

Damon braced his hand either side of her head, gripping the back of the seat as he placed kisses all over Elena.

Every touch set Elena on fire and as Damon's lips reach hers she gasped, causing her chest to pop out.

Her bra didn't stand a chance, it was off in less than a second. The moment Elena gasped and pushed her chest into Damon's face he couldn't handle it.

He ripped off the lacy lingerie and immediately started grabbing Elena's chest. His kiss was intense and fierce and Elena returned it with equal ferocity.

Elena could feel Damon's massive erection pressing against her crouch, the pressure making her gasp and writhe under him.

It clearly didn't help Damon's huge boner and if it weren't for Elena's underwear he'd be inside her already.

Elena started to ache and started bucking her hips against Damon, causing him to almost enter her multiple times.

It felt amazing but it wasn't enough. Elena needed him, NOW! She thought she might explode if she didn't get him.

From the looks of Damon's cock, he was about to explode as well. Elena grabbed the handles on the ceiling of the grab, gripping them so hard that they might rip off.

Damon placed kisses down Elena's stomach, reaching the line of her underwear. In which he proceeded to rip them off, with his teeth quiet literally.

Elena moaned so loudly that had they been in a more public space, someone would've heard her.

Damon placed kisses up her thighs, side tracking around her crouch, right where he knew she wanted him.

Elena began to whimper, gripping to the handles even tighter. Damon's hands were pinning Elena to the chair by her shoulders as he placed kisses in between her boobs, finally reaching her mouth.

And the moment Damon's lips met hers the ache in Elena's stomach was so painful, so unbearable she had to act.

Her legs were around his waist and Elena was bucking her hips. Damon slid inside of her and Elena's lips came away from his.

She moaned Damon's name which caused him to violently start thrusting. It felt amazing and Elena was panting and calling his name over and over.

The handles were soon ripped from the ceiling of the car and Elena's hands went to Damon's head. She hadn't realised it was possible for her hips to move that fast, but they did, and Damon's were as well.

Every time Elena or Damon bucked the tip of Damon's cock hit some sweet spot inside Elena, making Elena want to cum on the spot.

She gripped Damon's head, not caring if his hurt. Damon had been doing most of the work so Elena gathered her wits and quickly flipped him over.

Now he was lying on his back on the seat, Elena on top of him. Elena had her hands in her hair as she rolled her hips into Damon's.

Damon bucked his hips rewardingly every now in then, making Elena practically scream his name with pleasure.

But aside from that he lay under Elena, regaining his strength while she fucked him. Elena grabbed Damon's shoulders, drawing blood.

She started pulling Damon back and forth, forcing him in and out. Damon clearly liked the feeling because he let out another low guttural moan.

He started bucking and Elena knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Elena I'm gonna cum!" Damon gasped. Elena moaned at the thought of him filling her.

"Damon!" she screamed "Faster, faster, harder, HARDER! Fuck me harder!"

Damon flipped Elena and she stretched her arms out behind her, bracing them on the closed door. Damon moved harder and faster and Elena knew she was out of time.

"Cum for me Elena, cum for me" Damon gasped. He looked almost done as well.

"Harder!" Elena screamed. She felt Damon's cock penetrate even further than before, going through that sweet spot under her belly button.

The pain was pleasure to say the least.

"DAMON!" Elena moaned, that last buck had her. The largest orgasm Elena had ever experienced ripped through her and her hands gripped Damon's hair for support.

She felt as if the entire ground was shaking. The moment Elena gripped Damon's hair and whimpering his name Damon came.

Elena felt it and Damon gripped her shoulders tightly. Elena, even though she was exhausted, kept bucking her hips, making his orgasm even more enjoyable.

And she kept bucking until Damon had rode it out, slipping out of her. Damon sat up, leaning against the car door, Elena leaning on his shoulder.

She started whimpering his name. She already missed his touch. Damon leaned down, his lips to Elena's ear.

"Thank you" he whispered. Elena grinned goofily, he was thanking her?!

"Thank you" Elena panted. Her chest was heaving and she knew Damon was watching it. Elena could feel the torn sweet spot healing inside of her and she sighed.

The benefits of being a vampire. If Damon tore that every time they fucked, Elena definitely wouldn't mind.

They lay like that for about an hour, regaining their strength. They made out for a while after that, fucked again, and again and again and again until Damon finally offered to grab their clothes.

Elena had agreed, out of breath and watched him run butt naked away from the car, a grin on her face.

Damon was definitely the best lay she had. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost him. Maybe if they broke up they could make an agreement to still be fuck buddies.

Something clenched at Elena's stomach at the thought of losing Damon but she dismissed it.

She didn't love him, she knew that. She loved his body for now and being around him. He made her laugh and he was amazing the sack.

Elena sighed. She could only pray he wasn't in with Klaus. It was possible they'd never met. But like Damon had said earlier, she wanted to get to know him.

Obviously not just his personality, his body as well. Elena doubted Damon minded that though, not at all.

* * *

**Hai there!**

**Hope you enjoyed that big slice of MA15+ DELENA! Someone said they'd hoped there would be more back story to their relationship so i'll fill you guyz in on one little secret (spoiler alert!) this may or may not be their back story and there may or may not be alot more drama and adventure and Delana to come. SO hold on tight :D I'm trying to finish this fic so i can finish the other one i'm working on, Tainted Love! It has some 1864 drama and much more. **

**Please rate and review! As usual, i LOVE hearing from you guys, it seriously encourages me to keep writing!**

**Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 14

Elena saw Damon every day that week. In fact for the next two month Elena rarely went a day without seeing him, or having him in her pants. He'd pick her up from school and they'd go back to his place for a couple of hours. Elena practically lived there but she didn't dare think of moving in.

That would be moving WAY too fast. But it was the holidays now, so Elena was spending even more time with Damon. At first she'd kept her distance, not wanting to seem too needy.

After a month she gave up. If she spent more than twenty four hours away from Damon she missed his company and her body missed being on his.

Damon had tried spending more time with her but soon got the idea she wanted to move slower. Or so he thought. Elena still remembered his face when she came knocking on HIS door.

His expression was priceless. No words had been spoken but none needed to be. Elena had laughed at his face before leaping on to him, wrapping her legs around his waist, crushing her lips to his.

She hadn't left his house for three days after that. Eventually she decided she should see her other friends so she spent the days with them, nights with Damon.

And it had progressed from there. Her friends eventually had to take her out every day, literally, to stop her and Damon meeting up somewhere. Little did they know that hadn't stopped them.

Elena would leave Damon a note of where they were going under the door mat everyday as she left the house. It also had a time for when they would meet up.

For example, one time when Elena, Haley and Candace were at a restaurant for lunch Elena had excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She snuck into the disabled ones where Damon was waiting where they proceeded to make out for ages.

Once Elena and Damon had tried having sex but they took so long that when Elena came back to Candace and Haley they knew what had happened.

They couldn't help it though. So they pleased each other in other ways, ways that didn't take as long to complete.

Sometimes Elena would give Damon blowjobs or hand jobs or Damon would tongue or finger her. It alternated regularly but Elena and Damon preferred blow jobs.

They were surprisingly pleasing for Elena and were definitely pleasing for Damon.

Elena looked out her bedroom window, watching Damon's car pull up outside the house. Candace and Haley had allowed them this one whole weekend together.

However they weren't allowed to have sex, not even once. Candace and Haley said it was punishment for ditching them all the time.

And it wasn't even like Elena and Damon could have sex and say they didn't, because Candace and Haley would be with them or nearby at all times.

Elena smiled watching Damon walk towards the door. It was six o'clock and Elena knew Haley was up. She also knew Haley didn't know Elena knew she was up.

So Damon was going to unlock the door and Haley would tell him to leave. He would distract her my asking to see Elena, just for an hour.

Haley would say no. They would haggle and Haley would offer him five minutes. Damon would complain that that wasn't long enough and Haley would say something like, "yeah, not long enough for you guys to have raging vampire sex."

Damon would complain then give up and leave. And while all this was happening Elena would pack a small bag of things, climb out the window and rush over to Damon's car.

And that's where Elena was now, watching Damon saunter away from the house. The door closed and Damon's pace remained his usual relaxed, long legged stride that was sexy, like the rest of Damon.

Damon jumped in the driver's side of the car and placed a kiss on Elena's mouth.

"Hey there" Damon said, running a finger along Elena's jaw. Elena smiled.

"Hi" she said goofily. They were leaving for their trip early. Elena had decided it wasn't her friends right to choose how much she saw of her boyfriend and so her and Damon were ditching there plan.

Damon had booked flights to America and they were going back to Mystic Falls. There was some founder's ball and Elena planned to be there.

The theme was 1860 style clothing and Elena couldn't wait to see Damon in a tuxedo.

"How many hours before our flight?" Elena asked.

"Two" Damon said, giving Elena a sideways smile.

"When we get to the airport that should be just enough time to-"

"Are you asking if I want to have bathroom sex Elena?" Damon teased. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if you're not in the mood I totally get it. I mean, I can wait until we have plane bathroom sex" Elena said.

Damon scowled. "Sorry, Sorry. Yes, I'd love to have airport bathroom sex with you Elena" Damon said, a mock serious look on his face.

Elena leaned over to Damon's seat and whispered in his ear "Good."

She placed a kiss on his lips and Damon let go of the wheel to cup her face. Elena climbed out of her seat completely and sat on Damon's lap.

Damon unbuckled his pants, slipping them off with ease and he steered the car with one hand. Elena hiked up her short purple dress. She'd conveniently forgotten underwear this morning.

Elena bit down on Damon's neck, drinking in large gulps of his blood. Vampire Cosmo tip, drinking each other's blood is a huge turn on.

Damon reacted instantly and after having Elena rub her hands up and down his cock a couple of times he was ready.

Damon slipped into Elena and the feeling never failed to make her want to cum on the spot. Although, a lot of things Damon did made Elena want to do that.

She gripped his hair and tightened her hold on his waist with her legs. Elena knew squeezing her thighs applied the right amount of pressure to seriously get Damon going.

Elena ground her hips rapidly into Damon's, not bothering, for once, to keep her moaning and panting to a minimum.

Another thing Elena had learned about Damon, hearing Elena gasp and moan his name also got him going.

Damon's foot kicked out as he thrust Elena into the steering wheel, hitting the accelerator. The car sped forward and Elena was glad they were on a straight road in the middle of nowhere.

No cars were likely to be coming the other way anytime soon. Damon let go of the steering wheel and his hands gripped Elena's ass, pulling her back and forth along the length of his fully erect cock.

Something Damon had learned about Elena, she liked being man handled a bit. Elena grabbed Damon's head and buried her face in his hair, moaning.

This made Damon slam her harder into the steering wheel which made Elena grip his head harder and moan his name louder.

And this made him slam her hard enough into the wheel and his cock finally rammed into Elena's sweet spot.

And Elena screamed his name, she always did when he hit her there, and Damon loved the sound of his name on her lips.

So he bucked again, getting Elena right on target.

"Faster" Elena moaned.

"Harder" Damon said through gritted teeth, bucking Elena. She whimpered his name.

"Faster! Faster please Damon" Elena said. Damon didn't speed up. He needed Elena to return to the favour.

Elena clenched her thighs and moved her arms around Damon's back, crushing any space between them. The added pressure on Damon's cock, sliding up and down inside Elena made him moan her name.

"Please, faster now, harder now. Fuck me fast and hard" Elena panted. So Damon opened his eyes for a second, making sure he wasn't about to drive them off the road and started thrusting into Elena as fast as he could.

And Elena moaned and screamed his name and encouragements.

"Faster" Elena wailed. And Damon somehow found a way to go faster. He had to find a way, hearing her beg and moan for it made him.

Elena's back kept slamming into the horn but you couldn't hear it over her screams, moans and wails of complete and absolute desire.

"Further" Elena whispered. Damon was about to cum, and as usual, he refused to be the one who did it first.

"Okay baby" Damon panted. He knew what Elena wanted. She wanted his cock to rip through that sweet spot inside her, giving her and automatic orgasm.

Damon could never hit it straight away, seeing as it took momentum to ram his dick hard enough, far enough and fast enough to tear through and give Elena what she desired.

But he didn't mind because just hitting that sweet spot felt amazing for Elena and if Damon could hit that spot straight away, Elena would be out of the game before they'd even begun.

So Damon thrusted Elena faster and harder than before and she leaned back on the wheel, her hands in her hair. Damon's hands were tight on her perky ass as he rammed her back and forth along him.

"Come one Elena" he moaned.

"Daaammoooooon" Elena moaned.

"Come on Elena, cum for me. Cum all over me. I'll fuck you for as long as it takes" Damon insisted.

"Fuuuuck!" Elena screamed. And Damon gave one final thrust, if he didn't tare through now Elena knew he would come first.

Elena gripped the steering wheel and as Damon launched himself in for one final world rocking slam Elena projected her waist into his.

He tore through alright. Elena screamed his name so loud she wouldn't have been surprised if the glass on the windows smashed.

The pleasure was unimaginable. Elena almost thought he tore through the sweet spot and hit a new one, more pleasurable than the last.

Elena grabbed Damon's head and held on as if her life depended on it as one of her biggest orgasms yet ripped through her, causing her to scream his name.

As it went through Elena's screams became moans and eventually whimpers. But it wasn't over. Damon was coming a second later.

After hearing Elena screech for him like that his cock went off. Elena gripped him for dear life, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, hold Damon's cock in her and squeezing it.

Damon roared her name, but Elena didn't stop making his orgasm amazing by squeezing his cock. No she went that step further, biting back into Damon's neck.

The pleasure was so ridiculously amazing that Damon jolted. If Elena hadn't been holding him so tight she would have literally gone through a windshield.

So instead of Elena smashing through glass Damon's cock rammed through Elena's sweet spot and hit another.

Damon's orgasm was over but it had set off Elena's second. Elena's arms flew back and she was spread out over the dash board and steering wheel.

Like Damon had expected, ripping through Elena's sweet spot gave her an immediate orgasm.

Elena wailed Damon's name so loud that Damon came again as well. It was like this huge chain reaction.

Luckily Elena's last orgasm had been so amazing and energy draining she couldn't do her usual thigh gripping routine.

If she had, and bitten Damon, he had a feeling he would have hit her second sweet spot _again _and they'd be stuck cumming all over each other for eternity.

Now that Damon thought about it, that didn't sound so bad. Damon closed his eyes as Elena started whimpering, trying to keeping control.

She was spread out in front of him but he was still inside her. Damon thought that maybe they could just stay like that for the next two hours.

That also didn't sound so bad. Damon sighed, but they shouldn't. Soon there would be traffic and Damon didn't want to end up running over some poor human just cause he was too busy fucking Elena long and hard.

So, Damon guided Elena off his lap. As he slid out of her she started moaning. He distinctly heard her say "No, stay in me. It hurts not having you."

Damon cringed. He hated the thought of her being in pain, and he could take it away so easily and enjoyably.

But fucking Elena wasn't the only thing he wanted from her. He wanted to know her, and right now was his chance.

He had to look after his girl. Damon brushed a hand down Elena's face and tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

She looked exhausted, her eyes fluttering closed. Damon was also exhausted and he remembered why they had agreed to not have sex in the car.

Well it hadn't stopped them, and judging from their successful results, Damon doubted it ever would.

He had gone through Elena's sweet spot, making them both cum twice in one session.

Damon wriggled back into his pants and put a hand to his throat. It hadn't finished healing yet, Elena liked to bite down hard.

Damon grabbed her hand, rubbing circles on her palm with his thumb.

Damon smiled, looking over Elena sleeping face. He had her. After all this time she liked him as well and now Damon had her.

He didn't think it could get any better. And Damon Salvatore wasn't stupid, he knew that meant it could only get worse.

* * *

**Hai!**

**Two chappies in a row :D So much Delena it's amazing. Some people have forgotten but it isn't modern time yet, still the 1990's.**

**Any way, who ever said that Elena and Damon should go back to Mystic Falls, your wish is being granted :D**

**Please like, follow and review, especially review. I LOVE SEEING REVIEWS! :D  
Can't get enough of you guys' compliments and ideas so please keep 'em coming ;)**

**CHEERS!**


	15. Chapter 15

Elena walked out of the plane bathroom grinning from ear to ear, watching her feet. Everyone was staring at her and Damon.

Clearly they hadn't been as quiet as they'd hoped. Elena sat down in her seat next to the window and Damon slid in besides her.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Elena smiled gratefully and squeezed his hand back.

She had to admit she was worried about her trip. Things were moving fairly fast with Damon. They'd had sex on the first date after all.

After two months they were already going away for a weekend together. Elena just prayed that Damon wasn't feeling pressured.

Elena stared out the window, watching Australia below slowly disappear.

"Beautiful" Damon whispered, leaning closer to Elena. Elena moved out the way so that he could get a better view.

It was beautiful, looking down above everything. "It is" Elena said with a smile.

"I wasn't talking about that view" Damon said with a smirk. Elena blushed and leaned against his shoulder.

Damon put his arm around her waist and held her against him comfortably. Elena loved how she fitted perfectly against his chest.

At first Elena hadn't really cared much about feelings and emotions. Yeah, she enjoyed spending time with Damon, talking and stuff. But she'd been in it for mostly the sex.

But over the past two months Elena knew that their relationship had developed, deepened. Yeah, they were having raging and addictive sex but now that wasn't the only thing she looked forward to when she spent time with Damon.

She looked forward to how he made her laugh, smile, feel safe, happy and comfortable being herself.

After spending all these years being these different people, Elena was enjoying just being Elena. Although Haley and Candace were having trouble getting used to it, they rarely called her Noah anymore.

Elena lent her head against Damon's shoulder, letting her eyes drift off. This was her first real relationship, one with more than just sex.

Elena had felt something towards Damon since that night at the carnival. His very touch electrified her senses.

And when he hadn't chased her, Elena had been a little more than disappointed. So when he came to town, saying he was here for her, Elena's heart had raced, even though she didn't want it to.

Back then, if he'd left again, Elena could've lived with that. But now? Elena knew it would take more than one bar of chocolate or tub of ice-cream.

Elena ignored thoughts like that. She didn't love Damon, but she knew that she was well on her way to loving him.

The more she learnt about him, the more Elena noticed about him, the more she felt she uncovered a part of herself or her feelings.

Elena drifted off to sleep, curled up against the boy who she knew, if she stuck around long enough could rip her heart out.

* * *

Elena awoke to a very pleasant sight, Damon's face, inches from hers. He was smirking like an idiot and Elena immediately blushed.

Had she mumbled something embarrassing in her sleep? Moaned, snored?

"What?" Elena whispered. Damon gestured to his shoulder, the one Elena had just been leaning against.

There was a dark wet looking patch.

"I didn't realise it was possible for drooling to look sexy, you proved me wrong" Damon teased. Elena rolled her eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"What?" Elena exclaimed "Did I say something in my sleep?"

Damon chuckled and ran his hand over Elena's hair. "Don't worry, if you did no one could hear it over your snoring."

Elena smiled, slapping Damon playfully. "Shut up" she said half-heartedly.

Damon smirked. "Make me" he flirted, but there was a challenge in his tone. Elena smirk mischievously at Damon, accepting the challenge.

She placed both hands on his chest, sliding them up and around his neck. Elena giggled when she saw Damon visibly swallow.

She loved that she had this effect on him. Elena grazed her lips down Damon's ear before whispering "What if I do this?"

Elena placed kisses along his jaw line, reaching his perfectly arched mouth.

She kissed him deeply and she felt Damon react instantly. His hands started sliding up her thighs but Elena swatted them away.

Damon looked dazed as Elena leaned away. Elena waggled her finger in his face and made a tsk tsk noise with her tongue.

Damon sighed then smirked at Elena.

"Damon, we're in public" Elena joked, her voice of mock aghast. Damon laughed looped his arm around Elena's shoulders, holding her to his side.

She leaned her head on his shoulder again and concentrated on not falling asleep. She did not want to start drooling again.

Damon twirled a strand of Elena's chocolate hair between his fingers distractedly. They stayed like that for the rest of the plane ride, enjoying each other's company.

They talked and teased every now and then but aside from that they were silent. Once they were off the plane they had a bit of airport bathroom sex and then were on the road.

They'd decided it was not best to repeat the car incident here on America's busy roads. Although Elena did enjoy torturing Damon with the idea.

In the car Damon found himself hissing her name. Elena had squeezed in besides him on the driver's seat.

Just her being the close to him was distracting, but when she kept laughing her beautiful bubbly laugh, or smiling her cute dimpled grin, Damon often found himself contemplating pulling over and getting his hands on her.

He knew Elena would be up for it, but Damon needed to learn control around her. And if they stopped they would never make it to Mystic Falls in time.

Elena offered it three times and each time she asked, the harder it was to refuse. She wasn't hurt by his rejection. She knew it was him trying to be in control.

So she took special care in torturing him correctly. At first her advances were less obvious, but equally as distracting.

She'd stretch her arms up, running them through her hair, popping out her chest. Damon recognised it immediately. She looked like she had when she was splayed out over the steering wheel in Australia.

Damon had to fight not to get hard. And when she leaned across him to wind down the window, her cute ass in his face Damon literally had to close his eyes and think about his father.

It didn't help that Damon knew how she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Thankfully his trusty trick of thinking about his father did the job and killed any type of urge to get hard. Elena did things like that for about twenty minutes until Damon called her out.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he said through gritted teeth. Elena pouted.

"Enjoying what?" she said innocently, "this car ride? I can think of a few ways to make it better, but it's not bad."

Damon smirked and rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I don't know what you mean" Elena said, bitting her lip flirtatiously. Damon chuckled and shook his head, staring straight ahead.

Elena leaned her head against Damon's shoulder and he thought that maybe she would stop. God he couldn't have been more wrong.

Elena's hand on his thigh made him shudder. She rubbed her hand up and down his leg.

"You seem tense Damon, you're sitting there looking rigid and uncomfortable" Elena said, emphasising words like rigid and tense.

Damon licked his lips. "I'm fine" he said, staring intently ahead.

"Are you sure? Because I can think of a few ways to help you _loosen up _and _relax_" Elena purred, her lips grazing Damon's ear lobe.

"I've never felt more relaxed in my life" Damon lied. Elena shrugged. Her hand slid up his thigh resting on his waist, her thumb hitched under the button of his jeans.

And with just a flick of her thumb Damon's pants button went flying.

"Oops" Elena said. Her expression was apologetic but her eyes were mischievous. Damon jaw tightened.

"Not a problem. Easier to take of when we get back to the hotel" Damon challenged.

Elena smiled sweetly. Her hand still hadn't moved from above Damon's crotch. Damon leaned back in his seat, sitting up straighter.

Damon shuddered as Elena's hand touched his skin, just above his waist.

"Elena" Damon hissed.

Elena smiled. "I love it when you say my name like that" Elena said.

"What else to you enjoy, what are your hobbies" Damon said quickly. Elena laughed and moved her hand away.

"Well, I like sport, reading, writing and having you fuck me hard and fast up against to steering wheel of a car, making be cum twice in one session cause your huge cock has ripped through one sweet spot and hit the one behind it, causing me to scream your name so loud. And once you've pulled out making me whimper because I miss having your huge cock fuck me-"

Damon slammed on the brakes. He was gripping his hair, leaning his head forward.

"I don't see why you're resisting me Damon" Elena whispered into his ear.

Damon couldn't take it anymore, but he refused to let her control him like this.

Damon grabbed Elena, pulling her on his lap and kissing her ferociously. He hands were on her waist, lifting up her dress.

Elena moaned into his lips and started rolling her hips against Damon's. He got hard instantly but that's when he stopped kissing Elena.

She was pressed against the steering wheel, panting, her eyes lusty. Damon leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Once we get to out apartment in Mystic Falls, I'm going to ram you against a wall, and fuck you so hard and fast I tear through both sweet spots. Leaving you screaming my name, begging for more and I'll give it to you, again and again and again."

Elena whined at the thought of it. "Please" she whispered. Damon shook his head.

"But for now I'm going to let you sit on my lap, because I love seeing you spread out and panting in front of me."

Elena scowled. "And if you try anything, I'm going to have to fuck you hard right here right now, leaving me too tired to tear through two sweet spots later" Damon informed.

Elena glared at him defiantly but sighed in defeat. "You better fulfil that promise Salvatore, or you aren't getting any sex for a week, and I'll just walk around, only in my underwear, making you beg for it."

Damon chuckled and kissed Elena's forehead.

* * *

Damon and Elena lasted another twenty minutes in the car before they gave up on resisting each other. Damon couldn't stand seeing her spread out in front of him, he was kidding himself before thinking it would help.

They pulled over and two torn sweet spots later they were on the road again, satisfied and ready to go at it again when they got to Mystic falls.

* * *

**Hey there!**

**Things seem to be going well for Damon and Elena ;) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, i know nothing happened really, just some delena but lots of action coming up:D**

**Please review and maybe ill try and do another chapter today :**

**Cheers!**


End file.
